Una Nueva Oportunidad
by Maka Jarrah
Summary: Un poco de romance para Chin no esta de mas  Tambien algo de Danno/Kono
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: lamentablemente Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenece, pero si asi fuera tendria a Danno sin camisa en cada episodio.

Hawaii Five-0 unfortunately not mine, but if he would have to Danno daily shirtless every episode.

**UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD**

Chin nunca acostumbraba a beber solo, pero aquella noche lo necesitaba, las últimas misiones se le estaban haciendo difíciles. Ser parte de los 5-0 era algo que le gustaba, su recompensa, su desquite como le dijo McGarrett una vez, pero aun así una gran responsabilidad.

Esa noche decidió sacarse unas cuantas tensiones el bar de JJ, iba por la segunda cerveza cuando unos gritos le llamaron la atención.

-¡Te dije que no! ¡Suéltame de una vez!

Los gritos de la mujer lo hicieron girar para ver si podía ayudar en algo, grande seria su sorpresa al ver a la hermana de su jefe, Chin se levanto de su lugar y se acerca al lugar donde Mary Ann discute con un tipo alto y rubio, que la sostiene de un brazo firmemente.

-¿Hay algún problema?- pregunta Chin mirando fijamente a la chica.

-Nada que te importe-gruñe el rubio dándole un empujón.

El hawaiano hace un rápido movimiento poniéndole el brazo en la espalda y obligándole a caer de rodillas al suelo, momento que aprovecha para identificarse y sacar sus esposas.

Mary Ann lo mira nerviosamente, se nota que esta un poco drogada.

-Por favor no le digas nada a mi hermano, pero el es mi dealer y le debo dinero. Si lo detienes mi hermano se enterara de que estoy metida en drogas de nuevo.

-No puedo liberarlo... una vez ya me acusaron... llamare por refuerzos hablaremos de esto después.

El único número que se vino a su cabeza fue el de Danny Williams.

-Danny lamento molestarte pero necesito que vengas al bar de JJ... Ok te espero.

Danny llega en 10 minutos acompañado de Kono.

-Hey primo ¿que sucedió?

-Este tipo es traficante de drogas, estaba maltratando a una chica, y término empujándome a mí.

-¿Presentaran cargos contra el?

-Solo por el tráfico.

-¿Quien es la chica? Tal vez debamos llevarla también por consumo- acoto Danny

Chin lo tomo del hombro, llevándolo a un rincón un poco más alejado, donde una cabellera rubia estaba sobre la mesa.

-Es la hermana del jefe, me pidió que liberara al tipo pero no puedo hacerlo ya sabes los problemas que tuve.

-Esta bien nosotros nos llevamos al tipo tu llévala por un café o algo para quitarle la resaca.

-Ando en motocicleta, no creo que sea lo más adecuado.

El rubio miro a su compañero con una sonrisa, luego señalo a Kono.

-Pídele el auto a tu prima, tú sabes que Steve me mata si presto el Camaro.

-Gracias, brah.

Chin tomo a Mary del brazo y la apoyo en su hombro, se acerco a su prima quien estaba tomando los datos del dealer. Le dijo algo al oído y obtuvo las llaves de la chica por respuesta.

-Si vomita tu pagas la limpieza, primo.

-Entendido novata.

Al salir Chin del local sube a la rubia al asiento delantero poniéndole el cinturón de seguridad, luego se subió él, echando a correr el auto. Aun no estaba seguro que haría con la chica, pero ya se le ocurriría algo.

-Gracias por no llamar a mi hermano

-En algún momento se enterara, pero prefiero que no sea para verte en ese estado.

-Esta demasiado metido en su trabajo como para que le importe alguien más. Se parece demasiado a mi padre.

-El era una muy buena persona, solo le costaba acercarse mas a ustedes, pero ustedes eran su mayor orgullo.

Mary mira por la ventanilla, trata de reconocer alguna calle o algo pero casi todo le parece desconocido, mas aun sintiéndose así de mareada.

-Es difícil encontrar un lugar decente a esta hora, y creo que necesitas más que un café. Voy a llevarte a mi casa, espero no pienses mal.

-No, no pienso nada, pero creo que tienes razón.

-H5-0-

En el cuartel del Five-0, Kono y Danny se encuentran rellenando papeles sobre la ultima detención, de vez en cuando se dan miradas cómplices, y se dedican sonrisas.

-¿Crees que se dio cuenta de que estábamos juntos?

-No lo creo, aunque me parece extraño que no sospeche nada, Chin siempre ha sido muy perceptivo, lo cual es su mayor habilidad como detective.

-Yo también tengo habilidades- concluyo Danny con una mueca de cachorrito.

-Es muy pronto Danny, esta fue nuestra primera cita real.

-Prometo compensarte muy pronto, solo dime como, haré lo que sea.

La chica se callo un minuto, luego se acerco coquetamente a Danny que estaba sentado, le acaricio la cabeza y se acerco tanto que quedo a un par de centímetros de sus labios, tomo aire y le susurro delicadamente:

-Quiero un día de playa contigo, sin corbata, con traje de baño, chanclas y un picnic.

El pobre chico de Jersey, se quedo sin palabras solo una mueca de desagrado cubrió su cara. Kono aun seguía casi pegada a su cara, puso un dedo sobre la boca del rubio.

-Dijiste que harías lo que fuera -miro fijamente al rubio- solo di si o no.

Al pobre Danny no le quedo más que asentir, ella le gustaba mucho y ya le había costado bastante convencerla de salir con él, sobre todo después de su ruptura con Ben.

Kono beso a Danny en la mejilla y trato de alejarse pero el fue mas rápido y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo besándola firmemente en la boca, ella no se resistió por mucho tiempo y le devolvió el beso.

Cuando por fin se separaron, Danny sonreía triunfante.

-H5-0-


	2. Confianza

**Disclaimer: **Hawaii Five-0 le pertenece a la CBS yo solo sueño con tener a Danno sin camisa.

Se que he tenido aprox. 22 visitas si eres una de las personas que se detiene aqui y lee por favor deja un rewiew

**English**

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 belongs to CBS I only dream of having a shirtless Danno.

I know I've had approx. 22 visits if you are a person who stops here and read please leave a rewiew

**CAPITULO II**

La casa de Chin era cercana a la playa, había pertenecido a sus padres, quienes se la heredaron al morir, no era lujosa pero era de muy buen gusto se notaba la mano de su madre en los detalles. A pesar de que Chin vivía solo allí, aun había un toque hogareño que el mismo procuraba conservar.

Ninguno de estos detalles eran notorios para Mary quien caminaba pesadamente detrás de Chin. Él la dejo en el sillón mientras se dirigió a uno de los cuartos. Mary se recostó en el sofá quedándose dormida.

Pronto sintió como si flotase mientras sus zapatos eran arrancados de sus pies. Se sintió cobijada y termino por dormir plácidamente.

Chin se metió a la ducha, necesitaba relajarse un poco, y sobre todo pensar como explicarle a su jefe que su hermana estaba metida en líos nuevamente.

Mary Ann siempre le pareció atractiva, pero la consideraba un poco joven en el tiempo en que la conoció, luego cuando tuvo la edad adecuada para cortejar, el estaba comprometido con Maila. Cuando rompieron estaba tan destrozado que no se fijo en nadie más.

Había pasado más de un año desde que se encontraba solo, el rechazo de su familia que pensaba que era corrupto le había dañado demasiado y sus habilidades para socializar se habían diluido considerablemente, casi siempre se limitaba a saludar a sus vecinos y ahora en el 5-0 mas que nada para conseguir información en las investigaciones.

Estuvo un buen rato bajo el agua pensando, salio de la ducha sin cubrirse ni nada estaba tan acostumbrado a la soledad que ni se preocupo de que tenia compañía. Iba secándose el cabello cuando escucho un grito. Atino a cubrirse sus partes cuando vio a Mary frente a frente.

-Lo siento solo buscaba el baño- atino a decir la rubia, no sin antes mirar el pecho bien formado de Chin.

-No alcance a darte indicaciones, ya que te dormiste inmediatamente.

Chin le indico el baño, cuando ella cerro la puerta se coloco algo de ropa y busco toallas y un pijama para darle a Mary. Una vez que ella salio del baño el le ofreció una ducha a lo que ella acepto, le paso las prendas que había escogido y se alejo rumbo a la cocina.

Aun no era tan tarde y se dio cuenta de que tenia hambre, probablemente Mary también tendría hambre al salir mas despejada del baño. Reviso el refrigerador para ver que podía preparar para comer.

Su celular sonó, Chin miro la pantalla esperando que fuera Kono, pero no, era la temida llamada de McGarrett.

-Chin, hola ¿Como esta mi hermana?

-Hola jefe, ella esta bien, esta tomando una ducha...

-Bien voy por ella...

-Steve déjala aquí esta noche, no sacaría nada con discutir a estas horas, mejor mañana en la mañana la llevo a la oficina y arreglan sus problemas allí.

Steve guardo silencio por un momento.

-Tienes razón, pero dile que de esta no se va a escapar. Gracias por todo Chin.

-De nada jefe.

McGarrett corto la llamada y Chin quedo preguntándose como es que siempre lograba saber todo tan rápido, seguro que Danny era su topo. Se río de su ocurrencia.

*******************H5-0*******************

Steve McGarrett se encontraba en la cama con Catherine Rolling cuando sonó su teléfono.

-Comandante McGarrett, le habla James Akana de la HPD. Lamento despertarlo a estas horas.

-No se preocupe ¿Ha sucedido algo?

-Algo, tengo aquí a un detenido por tráfico de drogas, que me trajo el Detective Wiliams.

-¿Algún problema con Williams?

-No señor, pero el detenido dice que el fue detenido por venderle drogas a la Srta. Mary Ann McGarrett.

-¿A mi hermana? ¿Y donde se encuentra ella ahora?

-Según lo que he averiguado la señorita se fue con el ex policía Chin Ho Kelly.

-¿Necesita la declaración de mi hermana?

-Si señor, pero lo que mas necesitamos es saber si Chin Ho Kelly tiene algún nexo con el traficante, usted ya sabe sus antecedentes...

Steve tomo aire y se callo por unos segundos, luego respondió.

-Yo me encargare de hablar con mi compañero, si tiene algún nexo, cosa que dudo, se lo haré saber. En lo que a mi respecta Chin es uno de mis mas confiables colaboradores, un hombre recto, y en el que deposito toda mi confianza.

-Comandante...

-Buenas noches. - dijo Steve colgando el teléfono.

Cath lo miraba desconcertada, nunca lo había visto tan enojado. Prefirió guardar silencio mientras veía a Steve marcar un nuevo número.

-¿Danno?

-Diablos Steve ¿Ya se te pego eso?

-Necesito que me digas que sucedió hoy con mi hermana y con Chin.

-Pues Chin estaba en el bar y tu hermana era acosada por el dealer, por algo de un dinero que ella le debe, Chin la defendió y arresto al idiota, mientras Mary le pidió que no lo hiciera para que no averiguaras sus líos, él lo arresto igual y me llamo como su refuerzo. Luego se llevo a tu hermana por un café y es todo lo que sé.

Steve relajo un poco su rostro al escuchar a Danny, de verdad se sentía aliviado de que no hubiese motivos para que Chin tuviera más problemas con la HPD.

-Es rápido el correo de piñas en este lugar ¿verdad?

-Pues si, la HPD me pide una declaración de Chin porque piensan que tiene nexos con el traficante.

-Pídesela mañana cuando este mas calmado este asunto

-De todas maneras debo saber de mi hermana.

-Me extraña McGarrett, la mayor parte del tiempo ni sabes donde esta.

Steve se mordió el labio, sabia que Danny tenia razón, estaba descuidando demasiado la relación con su hermana.

-Buenas noches Danno.

-Buenas noches nene.

*******************H5-0*******************


	3. Spaguettis y mentiras

Quiero agradecer a una personita que me dejo un rewiew: Lu Hatake muchas gracias, me diste ganas de volver a escribir, habría sido antes pero mi pc murió, aunque pude recuperar mis escritos :), gracias nuevamente espero disfrutes este capitulo

Disclaimer: lamentablemente Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenece, pero si así fuera tendría a Danno sin camisa en cada episodio.

HawaiiFive-0 unfortunately not mine, but if he would have to Danno daily shirtless every episode.

-H5-0-

Chin termino de preparar la salsa para el espagueti cuando sintió llegar a Mary. La chica vestía una camiseta de Chin y unos boxers, se notaba mas compuesta.

-Huele muy bien

-Espero que te agrade. ¿Como te sientes?

-Bien.

Chin le hizo una seña para que se sentara a la mesa, mientras le servia un plato de espagueti, dejando la salsa para servirse a su gusto.

Comieron en un silencio incomodo, ella lo hacia ponerse nervioso incluso hasta inferior. Las facciones de la chica eran parecidas a las de Steve pero por su condición femenina mucho más suaves, recordó las veces en que la había visto y admiraba su sonrisa que era capaz de iluminar una habitación. También la había visto enojada, y era en esos momentos en que se parecía más a su jefe, ya que tenía la misma mirada de rayos láser.

-Esto esta muy bueno- dijo Mary limpiándose un poco de salsa de la boca.

-Es una receta de familia.-sonrío con satisfacción Chin.

Terminaron de comer en silencio, Mary se ofreció a lavar los platos, mientras tanto Chin preparaba el otro cuarto para su invitada.

Mary termino rápido y fue a ayudar al nativo, se quedo parada en la puerta, observando como el hacia la cama. Pensó en lo nerviosa que el siempre la había puesto, las veces que acompaño a su padre a casa siendo ella una adolescente y el un policía novato, recordó que lloro cuando supo de su compromiso, y que se entero de su caída en desgracia cuando ella estaba en Los Ángeles tratando de triunfar en una pequeña productora de películas independientes.

Chin se sentía observado pero trato de mantenerse firme para terminar de preparar todo. Por su cabeza pasaban miles de maneras de terminar durmiendo en aquella cama con ella, pero trato de sacarse esos pensamientos rápidamente, no quería terminar sintiéndose tonto por fantasear con la hermana de su jefe, y menos terminar muertos en las manos del Seal.

-Aquí estarás cómoda, espero que duermas bien-dijo saliendo de la habitación pero una mano en su brazo lo detuvo, levanto la mirada hacia la rubia.

-Muchas gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo por mí…

-Es…

No alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando sintió los labios de la chica en su boca, fue un beso superficial, pero fue suficiente como para sentir la sangre hervir. Chin tomo aire y se dio un paso hacia atrás, decidió no darle mayor importancia, tal vez ella aun estaba un poco drogada, y le parecía un acto despreciable aprovecharse de una chica que no estaba en sus cabales.

-Se lo debo a tu padre- dijo prácticamente huyendo.

Mary estaba un poco decepcionada de no tener la reacción deseada, tuvo que juntar bastante valor para darle el beso y no logro mucho, río para si misma al ver al pobre hombre huyendo como un niño rumbo a su cuarto. Una vez que se quedo sola allí apago la luz y se acostó en la cama y se quedo dormida pensando en que hubiese pasado si el le hubiera respondido el beso.

-H5-0-

Kono se levanto temprano como todas las mañanas, aprovechaba aquellas horas para surfear antes de que las playas se llenaran de turistas y chicos surfers. Esta mañana no podría ir ya que Chin se llevo su auto.

Se sintió sorprendida cuando una bocina sonó en la puerta. Se puso sus chanclas y se acerco para ver de qué se trataba, se sorprendió bastante al ver el Camaro en su puerta con un Danny sonriente vestido en camiseta y shorts. Ella sonrió mirando al chico de Jersey que se veía muy guapo en esa ropa, no pudo evitar mirar sus pies para darse cuenta de que el llevaba zapatillas.

-¿Y las chanclas?-pregunto la chica.

-Aun no las compro

-Pensé que aun no tendríamos esta cita.

-Pues yo tampoco, pero llame a Steve y me dijo que nos tomáramos el día ya que es sábado y no hay mucho que hacer, además debe hablar con Chin y su hermana.

-Me parece bien, pero no prepare nada para comer.

-Pues ya me encargue de eso ¿sabias que hay un mercado que abre a las 6:00 AM?

Kono asintió y sin aviso entro a su departamento por el bolso tomo sus llaves y se subió al auto con el rubio.

-¿Adonde vamos?-pregunto Danny

-Tengo un lugar fantástico queda un poco alejado, pero lo bueno es que no hay turistas.

-Me parece excelente no quiero pasar como uno de ellos.

Kono puso la radio por suerte estaban tocando música mas continental, la chica cantaba todo lo que sonaba y Danny reía al verla hacer el ridículo.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Kono llegaron a una playa llamada White Plains, Danny se quejo por lo escabroso del camino que no era pavimentado y además le dijo que tendría que ayudarle a limpiar el auto. Kono se reía a carcajadas del cascarrabias detective.

-H50-

Chin se levanto temprano para dejarle a Mary una toalla y su ropa limpia y seca, golpeo la puerta, y espero respuesta. Al no obtenerla decidió introducirse al cuarto de todas maneras, fue cuando la vio, la poca luz que entraba a través de la ventana iluminaba el rubio cabello de Mary. Ella entreabrió los ojos pero decidió hacerse la dormida, le daba un poco de vergüenza recordar aquel beso robado la noche anterior.

El isleño dejo las cosas a los pies de la cama y salio tan en silencio como había entrado.

La rubia decidió levantarse y huir por la ventana, así no tendría que darle la cara al pobre de Chin, que seguramente la llevaría de un brazo a darle explicaciones a su hermano. Odiaba ser hermana menor de un tipo que además de ser SEAL, ahora llevaba placa y además tenia inmunidad. Se puso la ropa a toda velocidad, tratando de no hacer ruido. De pronto miro sus pies, sus sandalias no estaban, definitivamente no podría huir descalza. Se agacho para mirar bajo la cama.

-Están esperándote junto con el desayuno.

Mary se sobresalto, levantándose rápidamente del piso.

-Gracias-atino a decir sonrojándose-Voy inmediatamente.

El isleño se dirigió a la cocina, Mary lo siguió a corta distancia, se fijo en la mesa que tenía fruta fresca jugo y tostadas. Se sentó en silencio, mirando la espalda del detective que se preparaba huevos en ese momento, aprovecho de darle una rápida mirada a su trasero, se sonrío y decidió comer mirando solo su plato.

Chin se sentó delante de Mary con un vaso de jugo y unas tostadas, en silencio la observaba y después del segundo sorbo se decidió a hablar.

-¿Qué hacías con el tipo de anoche?-soltó sin miramientos, bebiendo su jugo tranquilamente.

La rubia que comía fruta picada, tosió un poco debido a la sorpresiva pregunta, pensaba que él se iría con rodeos pero se equivoco, levanto de a poco la mirada tomo un sorbo de jugo y se levanto rumbo a la puerta.

-¿A que le temes?-dijo sin levantarse-¿A que le cuente a tu hermano que te drogas?

Mary se quedo quieta, tomo aire y se giro. Miro profundamente a Chin, y se volvió a sentar, nunca dejo de mirarlo, puso sus manos juntas como quien hace una oración, y hablo.

-No le temo a mi hermano-dijo girando la cabeza para mirar hacia la ventana.

-¿Entonces a que? Solo me has dado evasivas.

La observo fríamente, al menos eso sentía la rubia. Pero él estaba callado observándola, llevándose a veces el jugo a la boca y dando pequeños sorbos de vez en cuando. Mary se sentía un poco como los sospechosos que el detenía.

-Necesito saber que sucedió con aquel tipo, necesito poder apoyarte con tu hermano.

La menor de los McGarrett se sonrojo, no tan solo por la mirada de Chin, sino que por que la hizo sentirse como una niña otra vez.

-Dile que me estoy drogando y acaba con esto de una vez.

-No quiero decirle eso, se que hay algo mas. Puedo ayudarte-dijo pasivamente.

-¿Estarías dispuesto a guardar un secreto? ¿A no revelarlo aunque tu vida se pueda ir en ello?

-No sabes cuanto estoy dispuesto.

-Podría jurar que ya lo has hecho.

El isleño se sonrojo, quito su pálida sonrisa del rostro, y siguió con su jugo.

-¿Estas dispuesta a hablar de una vez?-pregunto un poco molesto.

-Esta bien, lo haré… Ese tipo…John Kali… bueno ya los sabes es un dealer. Vende meta dona crack, hierba y bueno de todo un poco… pues llegue a el por la caja de herramientas de papá.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues… habían fotos, nombres y cosas así, por lo que he estado investigando…

-Y le compraste drogas para acercarte.

-No tan solo eso, coqueteé con él en una fiesta, tuve que consumir de su mierda, para sacarle información y bueno… también…

-Dormiste con él-dijo lastimándose a si mismo con esas palabras.

-Si cuando me di cuenta de que no podía sacarle la información que necesitaba, lo mande a volar y comenzó a acosarme cobrándome todo lo que consumí con él, por eso me atrapaste con el anoche.

-¿Cuánto te esta cobrando?

-Según él 5000 dólares.

Chin la miro juzgándola un poco, también teniéndole lastima, y con un poco de celos de que ese granuja la hubiese tocado.

-No soy una puta si es lo que crees. Tampoco una yonki… solo quiero saber quien y porque mataron a mi padre.

-No creo que seas una puta.

-Si te interesa saberlo no consumí todo lo que ese idiota me daba, lamentablemente tuve que estar lucida en mas de algún momento.

El isleño miro a su izquierda apretando disimuladamente sus puños de rabia, pero era difícil no darse cuenta, sus brazos apenas cubiertos con la camiseta mostraban la fuerza aplicada en sus manos.

-¿Conseguiste averiguar algo útil?-pregunto molesto.

-Si… a mi madre la asesinaron-Dijo Mary rompiendo en llanto.

Chin se levanto rápidamente abrazando a la rubia, dejándola desahogarse de una sola y jodida vez.

-H50-


	4. excusas y explicaciones

Quiero agradecer los rewiews se que son poquitos pero creo que me lo merezco por leer a otros y no dejarles, bien dice que todo se devuelve.

Pensaba hacer cortita esta historia pero mi muso llego con ganas así que se alargo, al principio quería solo poner a Chin y a Mary pero el resto del grupo invadió mi mente con ideas así que aproveche todo y los plasme (como pude) en un escrito. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hago al escribir.

Ya tengo muy avanzada otra historia, entre Danny y una OC.

Disclaimer: lamentablemente Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenece, pero si así fuera tendría a Danno sin camisa en cada episodio.

HawaiiFive-0 unfortunately not mine, but if he would have to Danno daily shirtless every episode.

-H5-0-

**EXCUSAS Y EXPLICACIONES **

Steve se levanto desnudo de la cama, dejando a la sargento Rollins dormida en su cama. Tomo una toalla del closet y se metió a la ducha.

No estuvo mucho tiempo, pero salio húmedo, envuelto en la toalla con el pelo aun goteando. Kat ya estaba despierta y se deleitaba el espectáculo de ver a Steve vistiéndose, tanto como el de verlo vestirse.

-¿Vas a salir?

-Sabes que si, voy al cuartel. Chin llevara a mi hermana-dijo abrochándose el pantalón cargo.

-No seas tan duro con ella. Tal vez le paso algo.

Steve puso una de sus caras de pensar que tanto hacían reír a Danny, mientras terminaba de ponerse las botas.

-No soy duro, pero debe saber que es mi reputación la que se juega cuando se mezcla con esa gente. Que es mi credibilidad la que se va al carajo cuando, ella consume porquerías.

-Al menos espera a escucharla. Tal vez pudo ser un mal entendido.

-El ultimo mal entendido, termino con ella en la comisaría del aeropuerto.

-Porque no la dejas volver por un tiempo después de todo esta también es su casa.

-No creas que no se lo pedí cuando decidió rentar una casa, me dijo que quería ser libre, que ya había tenido un padre alguna vez. Así que opte por dejarla ser libre, pero ahora me escuchara.

-Y que mejor manera de que te escuche y que entre en razón que pidiéndole que vuelva. Así podrías vigilarla y tenerla cerca.

Steve miro a Kat sonriendo, además de gustarle compartir la cama con ella, le gustaba que siempre le dijera lo que el ya había pensado pero que no decidía hacer.

Aun sin ponerse la camiseta se acerco a besarla, ella respondió rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, dejando caer la sabana que cubría.

-No me hagas esto, llegare tarde.

-Al menos iras menos tenso y con una sonrisa en los labios-respondió picara la joven soldado.

Steve la recostó suavemente besándola desde los labios hacia los hombros y luego por su vientre. Estando con ella nunca sentía como volaba el tiempo.

-H50-

Chin dejo a Mary mas tranquila en la puerta del cuarto que le había facilitado la noche anterior puso toallas limpias en sus manos, tomo su rostro con una mano y acaricio el costado de su cara.

-Báñate tranquila, no le diré nada a Steve. Algo se me ocurrirá para ocultar todo esto por lo menos por un tiempo. Pasaremos a tu casa a buscar tus cosas lo mejor será que vuelvas a casa de Steve, estarás mas protegida ahí.

Mary con sus ojos tristes solo asentía, todo le daba lo mismo, todo le parecía vacío, solo la mirada del hombre frente a ella la hacia sentirse protegida.

-Apúrate yo te esperare en la sala.

La rubia obedeció cerrando la puerta y metiéndose al pequeño baño que ahí había, el agua caliente siempre solía calmar sus nervios.

Chin tomo su teléfono y marco el numero de su prima, tenia que pedirle el auto por un tiempo mas, dejarla inmovilizada le parecía mal.

-Kono…

-¡Hey primo!-dijo haciéndole señas a Danny para que no hiciera ruido-¿Cómo va todo?¿Como esta Mary?

-Bien-mintió-voy a llevarla al cuartel a ver a Steve.

-Imagino que necesitaras mi auto por un rato más.

-Mas que por un tiempo, será por el resto de la tarde ¿te molesta?

-No para nada, solo devuélvemelo limpio.

-Por supuesto prima. Gracias.

-No hay de que. Dale mis saludos a Mary.

-Lo haré, tú también dale mis saludos a Danny-lanzo riendo y cortando el teléfono.

Kono miro el móvil aterrada. Danny que estaba frente a ella sentado en la tabla de surf bajo la sombrilla, la miro asustado.

-¿Sucedió algo con tu primo?

-Si, te mando sus saludos.

-Por un momento me asustaste-dijo sin pensar-espera… ¿sus saludos? Sabe que estoy aquí contigo.

-Si súper detective Williams, creo que te ganaste una medalla-respondió Kono riendo.

-Hey, soy un buen detective, ¿te conté de aquella vez que salí en el periódico en Jersey?

-Si Danny… y que escribieron mal tu nombre.

-No te burles de mi-respondió riendo…

-H50-

Unos quince minutos después Mary salio del cuarto y se dirigió a la sala donde Chin la esperaba viendo televisión. Vio su bolso en la mesa, vio que todo estaba allí y saco un cigarrillo y su encendedor.

-Si quieres fumar hazlo afuera y no en el auto de Kono.

-Esta bien-respondió sin chistar.

Chin se levanto tomando su mochila, abriendo la puerta para que pasara Mary antes que el, ella saco de su bolso los lentes de sol y el encendedor, se puso los lentes y encendió el cigarrillo que llevaba en la mano mientras Chin abría el portal de su casa para sacar el auto.

-Nunca me di cuenta como llegamos aquí, es bonito el lugar-dijo lanzando una bocanada de humo

-Gracias-contesto Chin sin darle importancia

El isleño saco el auto y se quedo esperando afuera, que la rubia terminara con su vicio, mientras intentaba encontrar una estación de radio decente. La chica se tomo su tiempo, cuando su móvil sonó.

Visiblemente nerviosa por el nombre registrado, solo atino a poner rechazar, apagar su cigarro y subirse al auto donde el ex policía la esperaba con apacible apuro.

-Steve nos matara ya son casi las 11-dijo distraídamente Mary mientras disimulaba su nerviosismo mirando el asombroso paisaje hawaiano.

-No creo que llegue muy pronto-contesto con una sonrisa Chin-tiene compañía para todo el fin de semana.

Chin se dio cuenta que ella no estaba bien, que deliberadamente lo ignoraba. Decidió no darle importancia y solo cumplir lo que Steve le había pedido, pero a pesar de aquello no dejo de mirarla de reojo y sentirse incomodo al ser ignorado.

El tiempo pasaba increíblemente lento mientras tomaban la estatal camino al cuartel, seguramente seria el clima que se tornado tenso desde aquella llamada. Mary sentía un nudo en el estomago, parecía que iba a hablar con alguno de aquellos jueces con los que había tenido mas de algún enfrentamiento durante su estancia en California, no le gustaba rendirle cuentas a nadie menos a su hermano al que a pesar de adorar le parecía siempre tan lejano y diferente a ella, la disciplina que siempre demostró Steve, los hizo separar aun mas sus caminos en aquella tormentosa distancia que debieron enfrentar luego de la muerte de su madre. Eso era lo peor, tener esa sensación de que el peligro parecía rodear los restos de su familia gracias a la caja de herramientas llena de la investigación de John McGarrett.

Miro a Chin de reojo, por un instante se sintió segura, y decidió relajarse, pero el sonido de su móvil sonando nuevamente la saco de su momentánea tranquilidad.

-Acaso no vas a contestar.

-No es necesario, debe ser mi hermanito.

-Con mayor razón- dijo el isleño.

Mary saco el móvil de su bolso, vio el nombre marcado en la pantalla, no quería contestar pero la mirada persistente de Chin prácticamente la obligo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Así me saludas ahora? Pensé que tu estancia en el paraíso, te haría extrañarme y bajar las revoluciones.

Visiblemente incomoda, ante la mirada curiosa del ex policía, tomo aire y contesto.

-Tal vez me haga bien el aire en Hawaii, pero no creo que produzca amnesia. No me olvido de ti en la cama con Samanta.

Esto último hizo reaccionar a Chin que se dio cuenta de que definitivamente no era su jefe al que le estaba hablando.

-Cariño…

-Nada de cariño, por mi te puedes ir a la mierda George…-apenas termino la frase y apago el móvil prácticamente a golpes.

Chin observaba a una sonrojada y molesta chica que parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Sonrió divertido, Mary le arrojo una mirada cargada de furia que se ocultaba detrás de los anteojos de sol.

-¿Te parece divertido?

-Totalmente, creo que ese idiota no volverá a llamarte al menos por un tiempo.

-Eso espero… supongo que quieres saber quien era.

-No es mi asunto, pero supongo que era alguna clase de novio.

-Alguna clase de idiota diría yo, pero si salimos por casi 3 años, hace algún tiempo lo notaba extraño…

-Y tu olfato McGarrett te indico que algo pasaba-comento divertido Chin.

-¡Hey!... -comento riendo-Las novelas de Sherlock Colmes que me leía papá también influyeron.

-Pues es lo que he dicho.

No supieron como el tema dejo de tratarse del ex, y comenzaron a hablar de gustos en común, ambos amaban la pizza con piña, y gustaban de pescar, de algunos libros en común que habían leído y se rieron de las miradas de Steve, concordaron que él y Danny ya parecían una pareja de casados. Ya más relajados llegaron al cuartel.

No alcanzaban a bajarse del auto cuando vieron a Steve y su mirada de estreñido llegar en una camioneta azul.

-Mira llego Zoolander-exclamo divertida Mary.

Chin se tuvo que poner serio a la fuerza, no le parecía correcto burlarse de su jefe, al menos no en ese momento.

-Mary Ann McGarrett sígueme a mi despacho- ordeno Steve sin saludar siquiera dando grandes zancadas que la pequeña rubia apenas podía seguir.

-Si comandante-dijo con la cabeza gacha, sabia que cuando su hermano traía esa cara y daba ordenes de esa manera era mejor no contradecirlo.

Mientras subían las escaleras, en las cuales Steve ya les llevaba mas de la mitad de distancia de ventaja, sonó el móvil del Comandante.

-¿Si gobernadora?... por supuesto me encargare en este instante-Apenas termino la llamada-se detuvo y miro a Chin.

-Llama a Danny y a Kono tenemos trabajo que hacer. Los quiero en 20 minutos aquí.

Chin asintió tomando su moderno móvil para llamar a sus compañeros. Mary pensaba que se libraría del interrogatorio, pero el destino se empeñaba en que no fuera así.

-A mi despacho hermana.

Definitivamente sabia que cuando Steve le llamabas así es que se venia grito y castigo.

Lo siguió cruzando las puertas de cristal del cuartel de los Five 0, se metió en la oficina de Steve y se sentó en una silla ante la mirada del castaño. No alcanzo ni respirar cuando comenzó el interrogatorio.

-¿Qué hacías con aquel sujeto? ¿Te estas drogando otra vez? ¿Abuso de ti?- la ultima pregunta fue la única que sintió que fue hecha con verdadera preocupación.

-No Steve, no abuso de mi, si a veces y estaba tomando un trago.

-¿Si a veces que?

-Pues que a veces me he fumado un porro. Pues eso…-dijo aparentando la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

-Pues no lo hagas menos en mi isla.

-No es tu isla, talvez cuando papá y mamá estaban esta era nuestra isla, pero ahora solo es tu trabajo y el lugar donde descansan nuestros muertos Steve.

-Pues es lo mismo, nuestro abuelo murió aquí, crecimos aquí, y pretendo defender esta isla y a toda mi ohana.

-Esta bien… ¿quieres preguntarme algo más?

-Aun no me dices que hacías con ese sujeto.

Mary guardo silencio, no sabia si tratar de mentir o seguir guardando información. Opto por lo segundo.

-Pues… era mi dealer le debo dinero… y eso fue todo.

-¿Eso fue todo? El tipo en su declaración indica que ustedes salían. ¿Es verdad? ¿Entiendes que le has causado problemas a Chin porque te defendió? ¿Sabes que llevan buscando cualquier cosa para ensuciarlo y quitarle hasta su derecho a estar en Five 0? ¿Entiendes que estoy trabajando por la seguridad y la limpieza de esta isla? Y tú ensucias nuestro nombre metiéndose precisamente con los elementos que quiero sacar de aquí…

La rubia agacho la cabeza, prefirió enterrar la verdad, asumir que era una perdida drogadicta antes de que partirle el corazón a su hermano… Sin embargo lo que más le dolió en aquel momento fue pensar que causaría dolor en el isleño…

-Yo… lo siento tanto… Steve de verdad no quise causar problemas…-Dijo entre unas sinceras lagrimas que ocultaban algo mas que la vergüenza.

La verdad es que a pesar de ser un SEAL con mirada de acero, Steve no soportaba ver llorar a las mujeres menos a su hermanita. La levanto de la silla y la estrecho contra su pecho dejando que la rubia se desahogara y mojara su camiseta con su llanto. Le hablo como cuando murió su madre, con toda la ternura y paciencia con la que contaba.

-Tranquila Mary, no te dejare, quiero que vayas a casa conmigo, al menos estarás segura de aquel tipo. Sabrá que no debe meterse más contigo.

-No quise meter a Chin en problemas… fue casualidad que estuviera ahí, él solo me defendió…

-Lo se, eso ya quedo solucionado. Ahora ve a lavarte la cara, te enviare con un policía a buscar tu ropa para que vengas a casa.

Mary recobro la calma, sabia que si se iba a casa de Steve las posibilidades de ver a Chin aumentaban, pero solo si era de manera oficial es decir cuando tuviese alguna orden de su hermano.

-Lo siento Steve… tengo un contrato por la casa. No puedo dejarla ahora… me podrían llevar a juicio.

-Yo puedo ayudarte con eso.

-No es necesario puedo valerme por mi misma-contesto mas calmada, tratando de buscar alguna alternativa que le permitiera libertad-Tal vez puedes asignar a alguien para que haga alguna ronda, a un policía por ejemplo o un guardia creo que eso seria suficiente…

-Tal vez, pero quiero que sea alguien de mi absoluta confianza, turnare a los muchachos para que hagan rondas a tu casa. Y tal vez Kono pueda hacerte compañía de vez en cuando.

Abrazo a su hermano con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara, sabia que su hermano no confiaría en nadie que no fuera de su círculo más cercano.

-Ya ve a arreglarte un poco, tenemos un secuestro en progreso- le indico al ver llegar al resto de su equipo seguido por Chin- En esa puerta de allá hay un baño. Si tienes hambre en la oficina de Danny siempre hay golosinas-comento mientras se cambiaba la camiseta-No se como es que no engorda ese hombre….

Mary se metió rápidamente al baño a textearle a Chin lo que le había dicho a Steve, esperaba que el corroborara todo y que no le contara su secreto. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no tenía su número.

El equipo entero estaba reunido en la sala de juntas frente al moderno equipo que utilizaban para procesar la información. Steve estaba tan distraído que no noto que Danny vestía shorts, y obviamente no llevaba corbata.

-La Gobernadora me ha indicado que cerca de las 11 de la mañana se reporto el secuestro de un joven adinerado.

-Que extraño, un adinerado en esta isla- exclamo Danny.

-El problema no es que sea adinerado, el problema es que el chico es ciego.

-¿Aun no se ha pedido rescate?

-No se han comunicado aun, los padres están con un equipo especial esperando que eso ocurra, la policía esta revisando los vuelos y viajes en barco hacia las demás islas como al continente.

-Al menos dinos como se llama el chico.

-Se llama Derek Olivier.

-¿El hijo de Morgan Olivier?-pregunto Danny.

-Precisamente ¿Lo conoces?

-Si es el socio del Padrastro-Stan.

Chin interrumpió la mueca de molestia de Danny con información que lanzo desde su móvil a la gran pantalla.

-El chico fue secuestrado mientras realizaba una excursión vendada.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?

-Es cuando un grupo de discapacitados visuales llevan a personas comunes y corrientes a recorrer el bosque en igual de condiciones, es decir con la vista vendada y solo tocando lo que esta a su paso-comento Kono.

-Danny, Kono vayan a interrogar a los testigos, el grupo de la excursión aun están reunidos por los alrededores, yo iré con Chin a hablar con los padres.

-Muy bien jefe-dijo Kono saliendo, seguida por Danny.

-Por cierto Danny… lindas piernas- concluyo Steve riendo- Ya pareces todo un isleño.

Danny se torno de un rojo extremo prefirió empujar a Kono del brazo para apurar la salida de ambos del lugar. La isleña trataba de disimular su risa, haciendo que el rubio de Jersey, se irritara más.

Cuando Steve se quedo solo con Chin, el silencio se torno un poco incomodo.

-Chin quiero tu declaración en mi oficina a más tardar mañana.

-Por supuesto jefe.-dijo ocultando su nerviosismo

-Quiero además darte las gracias-dijo Steve tendiéndole la mano- si no hubieses estado allí no se que podría haberle hecho ese tipo a Mary.

-Solo cumplía con mi deber.-agradeció modesto.

-Por eso necesito pedirte un favor.

-Por supuesto, lo que sea.

-Mi hermana no quiso venir conmigo a casa, por lo que necesito que hagas una ronda al menos diariamente a su casa, para comprobar que todo este bien.

-Como desees.

-No es como desee, te lo pido como un favor, si tu tienes otras cosas que hacer puedo pedirle a Danny que lo haga.

-No te preocupes yo lo hago, recuerda que Danny tiene que preocuparse de su hija.

-Tienes razón- Steve miro su reloj-Debemos partir, le avisare a Mary que nos vamos y le pediré a Kamekona que la lleve a su casa.

Una sonriente Mary, escuchaba todo desde un pasillo… Tendría la oportunidad de compartir nuevamente con Chin… ya no era una niña… ni él estaba comprometido.

-H5-0-


	5. mision a ciegas

Disclamer: Hawaii Five 0 no me pertenece, si no ya habría matado a Rachel, dejándole a Grace a su padre, lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por presionar el teclado a la una de la mañana y molestar a mi familia muajajajaja….

-H5-0-

**MISION A CIEGAS**

Dos días habían pasado desde que habían secuestrado al joven ciego, el equipo estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de encontrarlo con vida, las pistas parecían haberse diluido en el aire. A causa de esto todo el equipo estaba prácticamente viviendo en el cuartel general.

Danny no podía ir a buscar a su hija a la escuela, ni compartir más allá de un beso furtivo con Kono a escondidas de Steve. El mismo comandante McGarrett se deshacía en disculpas hacia a Kat que estaba de vacaciones en tierra por una semana. Pero el que sin duda estaba más desolado era Chin, después de que Steve le había asignado la vigilancia de Mary, tuvo que reasignarlo a otros oficiales que colaboraban con ellos. Tenia que tener la cabeza fría para juntar las pistas y tratar de hallar a Derek.

Disimular que algo le pasaba había sido su especialidad durante el último año así que ya estaba acostumbrado a representar el papel de hombre duro, que no siente dolor, rencor y nada parecido al amor.

Mientras reunía información sentado en su despacho encontró lo que parecía ser un sobre improvisado, no tenia remitente, de todas maneras le entro la curiosidad, pero sin evitar ser cuidadoso, saco unos guantes desechables y lo abrió, no tenia mas de 10 palabras, pero basto para alegrarle la tarde, simplemente decía:

"Muchas gracias, este es mi móvil llámame… Mary".

-¿Interrumpo?-Sonó la voz de Danny golpeando la puerta de cristal al mismo tiempo que la abría.

Chin bajo el papel mezclándolo entre otras cosas.

-No ¿Qué sucede?

-No mucho… bueno si algo… Steve nos asigno un par de horas libres a cada uno para ir a casa, bañarse, vestir decentes y volver.

-¿Te especifico en cuanto tiempo debemos hacerlo?

-Calculando el tiempo en Seal de Steve… unos 10 minutos… pero para los que somos humanos 4 horas.

-¿Quién va primero?

-Votamos por ti.

-¿Votaron?

-Si, Steve te propuso nosotros aceptamos.

-Esta bien…

-Lo que si necesito son los datos que has logrado recoger… y por favor dime que esta en una memory stick y no en esa confusa torre de papeles.

Chin se levanto reviso rápidamente los papeles separando la carta de Mary, y con una sonrisa gigante le entrego el montón de papeles al rubio. Danny solo hizo una mueca.

-Y Danny…

-¿Uh?

-La próxima vez no votes por mí antes de que ingrese cualquier información en la computadora.

-Chin…

-¿Si?

-Si Steve te propone para algo es porque te mandara a hacer algo de lo que con toda seguridad te arrepentirás.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Serás niñero-Dijo el rubio detective huyendo con una sonrisa irónica.

Chin se quedo pensando, un momento, prefirió ignorar un poco a Danny tomando las llaves de su moto y colocando el arma y la placa en el cinto.

No llevaba ni medio pasillo hacia el centro de reunión cuando Steve le hablo.

-Hey Chin! Te necesito ven- dijo guiándolo con la maño a su despacho.

-¿si jefe?

-Estoy preocupado-dijo caminando nervioso- llevamos demasiados días y no hay señal del chico ninguna nota ni llamada de rescate. Los padres están histéricos y yo estoy abrumado… No se que decirles.

-Creo que el que necesita el descanso eres tú. Nosotros podemos seguir buscando, tengo la idea de que algo se nos escapa.

-No puedo… quiero pero no puedo, seria un irresponsable dejarlos solos. Se me tiene que estar escapando algún detalle… sígueme a la computadora…

Chin trato de seguir las zancadas del comandante pero le era imposible. Aun así lo alcanzo en la sala.

-¿Qué se te ocurrió Steve?

-El chico tiene 18… es ciego y sus padres no lo dejaban solo nunca, según hemos visto… aun en esas excursiones… revisa el rango de edad de las chicas…

-El grupo no era muy grande… eran 5 chicas solo 2 de ellas eran ciegas una de 24 y otra de 17, de las restantes una tiene 18 y las otras son gemelas de 16.

-Imagina esto… dos chicos escapan mientras todos los demás están vendados.

-Todos estaban allí cuando dieron la alarma, incluyendo a sus padres-respondió Chin.

-No necesariamente debe haber estado en el grupo.

-Hubo una chica que no fue a la caminata, declaro estar enferma… Se llama Alicia Rodríguez.

-Voy a casa de Derek. Me llevo a Danny. Deja a Kono como apoyo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-pregunto el isleño.

-Vete a tu casa, báñate, descansa tienes el resto de la tarde…-dijo arreglando su pistola-¡Danny! Vamos…

Se alejo con el pequeño detective siguiéndole los talones.

Siempre fue bueno obedeciendo órdenes, aunque le molestaran, fue a su oficina agarro sus cosas tomo su moto y se fue rumbo a su casa. Ese era una de los pocos instantes en los que de verdad se sentía libre, el viento en la cara, dejando que su cabello flameara en el aire. Aquel paisaje lleno de verde que a pesar de haber visto toda la vida nunca le cansaba, ver cada día el mar y el arco iris le llenaba de energía, aun en los momentos mas solitarios, esos momentos vacíos de familia, de amigos, de novia. Un último pensamiento pasó por su mente, Mary.

Trato de alejar esos pensamientos, si había una definición de mujeres prohibidas, ella era la descripción perfecta, mas joven, hermana del jefe y toda una perdición en cuanto a cuerpo.

Alejo esos pensamientos al llegar a su casa, en ese momento pensó que de tener cualquier tipo de mascota ya estaría muerta, gracias al poco tiempo que pasaba allí.

Necesitaba relajarse, Steve tenía razón una buena ducha caliente, siempre lograba relajarlo. Tal vez algo de comida y 2 horas de sueño eso debería que hacerle efecto.

Sin pensarlo se fue sacando la ropa camino a su cuarto, se quedo solo en pantalón, dejando al descubierto su bien torneados pectorales. Miro por ultima vez su móvil esperando una llamada que sabia no llegaría, termino de quitarse la ropa y se metió a la ducha quedándose inmóvil bajo el agua hasta que esta salio fría.

Casi una hora después envuelto solo en una toalla Chin preparaba jugo y frutas para comer antes de su pequeña siesta, envuelto aun en la toalla abrió su laptop para investigar un poco, había algo que no le cuadraba en el presunto secuestro, busco el nombre de la chica hasta que dio con su foto. Tomo su móvil y marco el número de Danny.

-Dime Chin-contesto el rubio.

-¿Están en casa de Derek?

-Estamos llegando, capitán neandertal decidió hacerle una visita a Mary.

-¿Esta bien?

-Si, solo decidió llamarle la atención porque salio sola de su casa a hacer compras.

-Hey, cambiando de tema, la chica que falta, Alicia Rodríguez, es huérfana, pobre y es negra.

-Antes que continúes supongo que tu próxima pista es… Romeo y Julieta-dijo irónicamente.

-Así es, todo apunta a que no fue un secuestro, esto es una huida de enamorados.

-Muy bien le diré a Steve-Danny pauso un momento-Espera quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Chin?

-¿Si jefe?

-Te necesito en la casa de mi hermana en 10 minutos, el oficial Lee no puede vigilarla, y Kamekona es débil ante sus trucos.

-Muy bien-asintió el isleño tragando saliva-estaré allí en seguida.

-Gracias, te deberé una, te paso a Danny.

-Te dije que serias niñero-dijo sin ocultar sus carcajadas.

-Adiós Danny.

-Bye.

Chin colgó el teléfono cerro su laptop y fue a su cuarto a vestirse, eligió una camisa negra y unos jeans ajustados, se calzo las botas y se ato el arma y la placa en el cinturón. Suspiro, aunque el no quisiera, la tentación siempre se le acercaba.

Danny y Steve estaban parados frente a la puerta de los Olivier, sabían que algo les estaban ocultando, y tenían que averiguar a toda costa que era. Al tercer golpe en la puerta una mujer isleña de unos cuarenta y tanto con vestido floreado les abrió. Les presentaron las placas y sus cargos y la mujer los dejo pasar.

La casa era lujosísima, mucho más que la de ex mujer del detective Williams, le hubiese dado envidia a cualquier revista de decoración. La mujer les indico una sale diciéndoles que la señora tenia visitas pero que ya vendría a hablar con ellos. No quisieron sentarse solo se dedicaron a mirar las suntuosas obras de arte y los grandes candelabros, notaron que no había ninguna foto del chico en el lugar.

De pronto un murmullo se acerco, Danny y Steve se dieron vuelta para ver a la dueña de casa, pero grande fue su sorpresa e incomodidad-sobretodo de Danny-cuando vieron que la mujer que la acompañaba era ni más ni menos que Rachel.

-¿Danny?-dijo Rachel visiblemente nerviosa-¿Sucedió algo, encontraron a Derek?

-Aun no-interrumpió Steve- Necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas a la Sra. Olivier.

-Por favor llámenme Clarise-dijo tratando de parecer tranquila- ¿así que el es tu ex marido Rachel?

-Si, lo soy, pero llámeme Williams, Detective Williams.

-¿Sucedió algo con mi hijo?

-Estamos en ello-contesto Steve-Lo que necesitamos ahora es saber todo lo que sepa sobre Alicia Rodríguez-le dijo mostrándole una fotografía en su móvil.

Clarise se puso visiblemente nerviosa, se sentó en un amplio sillón blanco dejando a los demás de pie.

-Sabía que esa chica traería problemas.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?-pregunto Danny, sudando frió a causa de la presencia de Rachel- ¿Qué era mas problemático? ¿Qué fuese latina, de color, pobre o huérfana?

La mirada de odio de la mujer a Danny fue imposible de obviar.

-Me esta faltando el respeto Detective-respondió arqueando las cejas y levantado la voz-Yo colaboro en grupos de ayuda para chicas como ella, para que no queden embrazadas siendo adolescentes y en programas de evasión escolar.

-Puede ser, pero una cosa es ayudarlas y otra dejar que se metan en su familia Clarise- dijo imitando al doctor Lecter- Su hijo se enamoro de ella ¿no es así?

-¡Danny!-exclamo Rachel-estas abusando de tu autoridad acusándola así.

El detective se acerco a su ex y agarrándola de un brazo la llevo a cualquier habitación que estuviera en su camino, ella protestaba hasta que se quedaron solos en una biblioteca.

-Escúchame Rachel se que me castigaras dejándome sin mi hija quien sabe por cuantos fines de semana, pero solo te diré una cosa, ¡No te metas en mi trabajo!-dijo a un par de centímetros de la cara de su ex, a centímetros de esos labios qua aun quería besar al menos para hacerla callar-Yo no me meto cuando vas de compras y revientas la tarjeta de crédito de tu esposo. No te metas en mis casos ni en mi trabajo, aquella mujer esta ocultando información. Haciéndonos gastar recursos que en estos momentos no están de sobra.

Rachel trato de interrumpirlo, pero el levanto la mano alejándose un poco de ella, mordiéndose el labio con ganas de quebrar algo a su paso.

-Todo apunta a que el chico huyo, llevamos tres días sin dormir, llevo tres días sin poder recoger a mi hija de la escuela, sin poder ni siquiera cambiarme de corbata, esperando la llamada de un rescate que nunca llego-respiro se dio una vuelta y paso la mano por su cabello-Si deseas quedarte al menos guarda silencio.

Rachel lo miro, trato de acercarse, pero el la esquivo.

-De verdad lo siento Daniel. No diré nada mas- Logro tomar su cara con las manos- No te dejare sin ver a Grace esta semana, te ha extrañado mucho.

-Vamos a la sala-dijo esquivando su tacto-Al menos te agradezco eso.

En la sala la mujer lloraba a mares mientras Steve la miraba con las manos en la cintura. Rachel corrió a consolarla.

-¿Qué hiciste hombre simio?-Grito Danny-¿La golpeaste?

-Vamos Danny ya tengo lo que necesitamos-Le dijo haciéndolo salir.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-No hice nada solo logre que me dijera que paso-dijo Steve con una de sus caras de constipado-Le ofreció dinero a la chica para que se alejara de su hijo, ella lo rechazo, Derek se entero y le dijo que la odiaba que se operaria y que se iría, eso fue hace un mes.

-¿Algo mas?

-Dijo que el se alejo de Alicia, pero creo que fue para que no sospecharan y lo dejaran salir de casa.

-Planeo huir todo el tiempo. ¿Sabes donde vive Alicia?

-Si-dijo subiendo al auto y tomando rumbo desconocido.

Chin llego rápido a casa de Mary, en su moto el camino siempre era mas corto, evitaba el trafico o pasaba por pequeñas callejuelas donde un auto no tenia espacio de avanzar, mas de alguna vez Steve le ofreció un vehiculo, pero el lo rechazo, se sentía mas libre así.

Golpeo la puerta, esperando que nadie saliera a recibirlo, pero se equivoco, la tentación rubia, como le había puesto Danny en algún momento salio a abrirle, dándole una cordial sonrisa. Llevaba una túnica corta blanca que dejaba ver el bikini que llevaba debajo y el pelo amarrado en una coleta.

-Bienvenido Detective Nelly-dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo-La verdad no te esperaba. Pensé que seria de nuevo el latoso oficial Lee o mi hermanito para regañarme de nuevo.

-Hola Mary-dijo esquivando la vista-¿Me harás pasar o me dejaras aquí en el portal?

-Que bruta soy, por supuesto que puedes pasar, estoy preparando margaritas.

Chin la miro muy serio, tal vez regañándola con la mirada. Mary rompió en carcajadas. Le indico la cocina para que la siguiera.

-Solo estoy haciendo jugo de frutas, le prometí a mi hermano el poli, que dejare las drogas y el alcohol, aunque no prometí nada sobre el sexo-dijo risueña provocando el sonrojamiento del isleño.

-Tu hermano me pidió que viniera un rato a acompañarte.

-Dirás que te ordeno vigilarme.

-Las cosas no son así-dijo sentándose en una silla-Es un favor, además solo será por un par de horas.

-¿Quieres ser mi niñero? –Pregunto irónica-Pues ven conmigo al sofá a ver una película. ¿Los polis ven películas?

-Por supuesto-contesto algo nervioso.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿solo ves películas de acción?

-La verdad es que veo de cualquier tipo, hasta un par de cintas románticas he tenido que soportar por…-Se detuvo antes de terminar la frase o mejor dicho el nombre-¿Cuál película tienes?

-Ve a la sala y lo sabrás-dijo mientras sacaba helado del freezer- Ponte cómodo voy en seguida.

Chin se levanto dirigiéndose a la pequeña sala donde un sillón de colores alegres descansaba frente a un gran televisor moderno, encima de una pequeña mesa de centro habían montones de cajas de dvds, había un par que ya había visto, algunas de terror, otras románticas y algunas de acción, la que mas le llamo la atención fue una que se llamaba "orgullo y prejuicio". La recordó de su juventud en la escuela, la maestra les había dado de tarea leer novelas escritas por mujeres, les recomendó los clásicos como "Cumbres Borrascosas" "Jane Eyre" y "Orgullo y Prejuicio". La recordó porque nunca entendió porque todas las mujeres querían a un Mr. Darcy en su vida, pero si le gusto la independencia que mostraba Elizabeth Bennet.

-Esa es mi favorita-Interrumpió Mary con don pocillos de helado en las manos-Pero no soy capaz de someterte a una película romántica.

-Leí el libro puedo soportar la película… obviamente si quieres.

-No esta vez-dijo sentándose a su lado, demasiado cerca para ponerlo nervioso-Voto por Iron Man.

Chin asintió y Mary coloco la película sentándose nuevamente muy junto a el, puso las piernas encima del sofá y apoyo su cuerpo un poco sobre el isleño. El solo miraba la pantalla, las mariposas en el estomago le comenzaban a molestar, ella lo ponía nervioso, y en esta situación, aun mas. Sabia que ella estaba prohibida, pero aquello hacia que le llamara mayormente la atención.

-H50-


	6. no mientas

**NO MIENTAS**

-H5-0-

Steve y Danny detuvieron el auto frente a un pequeño edificio de cuatro pisos, miraron a su alrededor, la mayoría de los chicos eran latinos y de color. El rubio comento que no se imaginaba que hubiese tantos pobres en la isla.

-Pues es así Danno, lo que tu vez solo es para los turistas.

-Aun así tienen playas y un arco iris brillando casi todos los días.

-Pues al menos es una ventaja de vivir en el paraíso- Apunto al tercer piso-ese tiene que ser, el que esta lleno de flores.

Se bajaron del auto y subieron al departamento, golpearon la puerta, salio un hombre de color de unas 50 años, preguntando que querían en un ingles con acento latino.

-¿Si? ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?-dijo mirándolos de arriba abajo-Son polis ¿verdad?

-El es el detective Williams y yo el comandante McGarrett del Five 0. Buscamos a Alicia Rodríguez.

-Mi sobrina desapareció hace unos cinco días, puse la denuncia pero es la primera vez que se de la policía, si fuéramos ricos tendrían a todo el departamento buscándola.

Danny y Steve se miraron, dejando un asomo de culpabilidad.

- ¿Sabe usted de algún lugar al que a ella le gustara ir?-pregunto Danny-Creemos que huyo con él-dijo mostrando la foto de Derek.

-Lo vi un par de veces, ella lo trajo aquí, la segunda vez su padre lo vino a buscar, lo regaño diciéndole que no sabia en que basurero se había metido, él dijo que no le importaba, que total él no podía ver.

-¿Su padre le ofreció dinero?

-A mi no, se que se lo ofreció a mi sobrina, pero la eduque para ser decente y luchar por lo que quiere, ella es mi orgullo. Pasen para que vean los trofeos que se ha ganado.

Los muchachos entraron al humilde departamento, todo estaba limpio aunque se notaba gastado. Había un pequeño cuarto aislado solo por una cortina, donde cabían solo una pequeña cama y unas repisas llenas de trofeos y fotografías.

-Mi niña es la mas inteligente, esta postulando a una beca en la universidad de Hawaii, además trabaja de mesera y aun así tiene tiempo de ser voluntaria en un club para chicos ciegos.

-¿Dónde trabaja?

-En una cafetería llamada Malasada Salvaje, queda cerca de su playa favorita, Police Beach.

Danny le hizo un gesto a Steve, para que partieran, le agradecieron al hombre su amabilidad y le prometieron regresarle a su sobrina sana y salva. Una vez en el auto:

-Steve, creo que los chicos están acampando en esa playa.

-Me imagine lo mismo, creo que los dejaremos tranquilos por hoy.

-¿De que rayos estas hablando?

- Son casi adultos Danny no se escaparon por hacer daño lo hicieron porque se quieren.

-¿En serio? Muy bien, dejemos escapar a todos los adolescentes a los que sus padres les prohíben estar juntos. Vistámonos con pañales y pongámonos a lanzar flechas a diestra y siniestra.

-Creo que eso te hace falta.

-¿Qué cosa?-contesto tratando de evitar la mirada directa de Steve.

-Una buena chica, que te trate bien. Le pediré a Kat que te presente una de sus compañeras.

-No, no, no. No necesito de tu ayuda para conseguir una cita, yo puedo arreglármelas solo-dijo con la cara roja de furia-¿Acaso no soy todo un partido?

-Lo siento danny ya lo hice.

-¿Qué hiciste Steve? ¿Me conseguiste una cita? ¿Cuándo?

-Pues hoy a las…-miro su reloj-A las 9 así que tienes una hora para arreglarte.

-Estas bromeando, dime que estas bromeando ¿estas bromeando verdad?

-No, no estoy bromeando, Cat te presentara a su amiga Maggie, es teniente es bajita y muy guapa.

-¿Por qué no se te ocurrió pensar que podría tener otros planes? ¿Eres acaso una especie de cupido con pintura de guerra?

-¿Tienes otros planes?-pregunto Steve con cara de inocente.

Danny Se quedo callado un instante, miro por la ventana pensando en que le diría a Kono, de seguro que lo golpearía con esa derecha poderosa.

-No Steve, pero al menos me gustaría ser consultado antes de ser comprometido en una cita.

-Será una cita doble.

El rubio de Jersey solo atino a taparse la cara con las manos. Steve lo había agarrado de sorpresa, aun no quería contarle lo de él y Kono ya que Steve siempre sugería que no le gustaban las relaciones entre compañeros.

-Esta bien, pero debo hacer una llamada.

-Pues llama-dijo Steve haciendo un ademán hacia el teléfono-Ahí tienes el móvil.

-Es personal Doctor Amor, la haré cuando llegue a mi casa.

Steve tosió, Danny lo miro sospechoso.

-¿Y ahora que?

-Tengo los trajes esperándonos en casa.

-¿En casa?-Steve movió la cabeza-¿En tu casa? ¿Qué clase de sociopata eres tú? ¿Ah?

-Mira ya sabemos la posible ubicación de los chicos sabemos que están juntos y lo mas probable es que estén bien, le di la noche libre a Kono y Chin… ¡Oh cielos! Me olvide de Chin.

El comandante tomo su móvil marcándole al isleño.

-¿Chin? ¿Esta todo bien?

-Si jefe lo esta-contesto mirando la cabellera rubia apoyada en su hombro-¿Sucedió algo?

-No nada, solo quiero abusar un poco de ti pidiéndote que te quedes por lo menos hasta la media noche con mi hermana ¿Seria mucha molestia?

-Lo haré, no te preocupes te llamare en caso de cualquier cosa.

-Gracias Chin-se despidió cortando la llamada-Ahora deja que llame a Kono.

Danny se puso frió pensando en como lo torturaría la chica, recién estaban comenzando a tener algo, ni siquiera habían pasado de los besos, y ahora tendría que explicarle que tendría una cita con otra, prácticamente significaba que si lo perdonaba no conocería la cama de Kono por un largo, largo tiempo.

-No lo hagas, yo la llamo, mientras te arreglas, no se si te diste cuenta pero ya llegamos.

-Tienes razón, creo que manejo en estado automático.

-No me extrañaría mister roboto.

Steve bajo del auto dejando a Danny las llaves para que lo estacionara. El chico de Jersey tomo las llaves hecho marcha atrás, dejando a Steve furioso haciéndole gestos.

-Vuelvo en media hora, mientras arréglate tú.

Prácticamente voló a casa de Kono, quien estaba sentada leyendo en su terraza. Tal vez no era muy grande el lugar pero al menos podía refrescarse saliendo a leer bajo el techo. Sonrió al ver llegar a Danny, cuando este se bajo del Camaro se lanzo a sus brazos y a sus labios.

-Hola Jersey boy-dijo rodeándole el cuello-te extrañe.

-Yo también-dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios-pero necesito hablar contigo en privado.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas bien?-dijo mientras el la guiaba hacia el apartamento.

-Cuando te cuente creo que ya no. Ven siéntate, debo decirte algo.

-Me asustas ¿Le paso algo a Grace?

-No Kono, nada le paso, solo escúchame-Tomo aire la miro a los ojos esperando lo peor- Steve me consiguió una cita a ciegas.

-Ah eso-dijo sin darle mayor importancia.

-¿No te importa?-dijo el rubio dudoso-¿No te molesta ni siquiera un poco?

-Hace días que lo supe, al principio me moleste, pero me di cuenta de que si no vas, comenzara a sospechar que pasa algo entre nosotros así que decidí no tomarlo en cuenta.

-¿O sea que si esa chica se enamora de mi y me seduce a ti te da lo mismo?

-Si te seduce, pequeño Haole, le vuelo los dientes a la zorra esa y a ti te mando de vuelta al continente ¿Me oíste?-dijo sin ocultar sus celos.

Danny la beso apasionadamente y ella se dejo querer, pronto estaban recostados en el sillón acariciándose. Cuando iba a pasar a algo mas ella lo detuvo.

-Lo siento, pero aun no puedo-dijo acariciando la barbilla de Danny-Yo creo que ya debes irte antes de que Steve sospeche algo.

-Yo creo que tendré que esperar-contesto mientras se cubría la incipiente erección con uno de los cojines de Kono-¿Crees que es una buena idea mandarme en este estado a una cita con otra chica?

-Oh Danny, lo siento-contesto sin dejar de reír-Piensa en alguien que no te guste… como Kamekona.

-¿De que hablas?-dijo sin entender.

-Recuerdas esas escapadas al cuarto de la copiadora-respondió seductoramente-Sino pensara en él Steve nos hubiese pillado en algo mas…

-Así que ese es tu antilibido-Se levanto sin sacarse el cojín-Me parece que es efectivo, pero a la vez un poco ofensivo.

-Entonces piensa en algún momento trágico o traumático, eso tambien puede servir.

Danny pensó en una vez que atropello a un pobre gato con su bicicleta, o en la vez que se cayo en un charco de lodo, pero no hizo ningún efecto. Hasta que pensó en como Steve lo mataría si no se presentaba en su casa en ese instante… eso basto.

-Creo que encontré mi antierección-le dio un beso rápido dejando el cojín en el sofá-Te llamo cuando termine la cita.

-Ya sabes ten cuidado-dijo Kono desde su puerta.

Danny subió riendo al auto, definitivamente le agradaron los celos de Kono, solo esperaba que se decidiera de una vez, estaba ansioso por hacer el amor con ella, pero sabía que tendría que esperar a que ella confiara en él al cien por ciento.

Mary se había quedado dormida en el hombro de Chin, el opto por dejarla dormir, así que puso su brazo alrededor de su hombro para que estuviera mas cómoda. Luego de la llamada de Steve se sintió aun más nervioso. La tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la cama. La recostó y se quedo mirándola un momento, miro su reloj apenas eran las 8. Tendría que quedarse allí por al menos cuatro horas más.

Se alegraba de que estuviera durmiendo, así al menos la tentación seria nula o al menos mínima, mientras la miraba dormir se imagino como seria besarla y acariciarla, sacudió su cabeza alejando sus pensamientos al darse la media vuelta para salir, una mano agarro la suya.

-Siéntate a mi lado un rato.

-Mary yo…

Ella se levanto poniéndose de rodillas en la cama sin soltar su brazo, fue acercándose mas a él, lo tomo de la camisa y lo beso. El respondió aquel suave beso tomándola de la cintura, acariciando con una mano su rubio cabello y con la otra acercándola a su cuerpo. No sintieron pasar el tiempo, ninguno se quería detener, no era un beso con prisas, ni con el afán de buscar algo más.

No supieron de tiempo ni deseaban saberlo, sabían que solo tenían ese momento, solo querían ese momento.

Cuando Danny llego a casa de Steve, este ya estaba vestido sentado en su sillón, con los brazos cruzados y una cara de molesto.

-Tienes 10 minutos para bañarte y vestirte-le dijo sin mirarlo.

-Ok-Contesto Danny caminando rumbo a las escaleras-Ya voy.

-Nueve minutos y medio-respondió mirando el reloj.

Danny subió lo mas rápido que pudo y se metió a la ducha de Steve, se baño como solía hacerlo en la academia durante su entrenamiento, muy rápido en 5 minutos y estaba afuera secándose y vistiéndose, estaba por ponerse la corbata cuando Steve golpeo la puerta.

-¿Sabes que te quedan 30 segundos?

-Si Steve, lo se, no es necesario que seas tan molesto.

-Es solo que siento que me ocultas algo-Le indico con una ceja levantada-Ese escape tuyo me dejo mucho que pensar.

-¿Pensar? ¿Pensar en que?-dijo girándose para no darle la cara al castaño-Tengo una vida personal. Y creo que tengo derecho a guardarme ciertas cosas, a diferencia tuya no necesito inmiscuirme en los asuntos de los demás, no tengo tus problemas de control.

-No es un problema de control, llevamos casi medio año trabajando juntos, y no te he visto salir con nadie en todo ese tiempo, somos tu familia, me siento como tu hermano. Me preocupo por ti.

-Steve, tu ya tienes una hermana-dijo Danny huyendo al baño a peinarse-Empieza por ella y luego puedes seguir conmigo.

Steve se quedo callado, mordiéndose el labio, siempre bastaba una palabra de Danny para darse cuenta de que no todo era como el lo creía. Nuevamente tenía razón, pero era Mary la que no le permitía acercarse mas. Alejo los pensamientos de su cabeza, tendría que meditarlo mas tarde.

-Tienes 2 minutos, te espero en el auto-concluyo dándole la espalda al detective. Siempre le gusto tener la última palabra.

En la habitación de Mary, el silencio reinaba, continuaban besándose como si no hubiese mañana, en silencio calmadamente. Pero la realidad se arrojo sobre la cabeza de Chin Ho Kelly, quien se alejo suavemente de la rubia.

-Lo… siento Mary… yo no puedo hacer esto-comento alejándose de ella, dándole la espalda.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Sientes alguna culpa?

-No es culpa es solo que por principios… no debemos, esto debe quedar aquí-dijo mirándola de frente-Lo siento pediré relevo.

-Creo que si lo haces mi hermano sospechara más, aunque no me parece que ninguno de los dos deba darle explicaciones de nada. Soy una adulta-argumento poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él-No le debo explicaciones a nadie… pero, si tu no estas seguro… será mejor que me lo digas.

-Claramente no estoy seguro, las razones son más que suficientes, no puedo mezclar mi trabajo con mi vida personal.

-Según he visto todo su grupo ya lo han hecho, se consideran familia.

-Es exactamente una de las causas por la que no puedo-se acerco mas a ella-No puedo engañar a mi Ohana.

-¿Pero si puedes engañarte a ti mismo?-le reclamo mirándole a los ojos-Nadie te obligo a besarme, no fue imaginación mía que si respondieras mi beso. ¿Acaso nunca lo habías deseado?

La miro a los ojos, intentando buscar una mentira con que responderle, pero su propia moralidad le impedía mentirle a alguien a la cara, tal vez en una situación policíaca, pero no a alguien que realmente le importaba.

Chin guardo silencio ante las preguntas de la rubia, considero que era una cobardía intentar siquiera mentir. La miro a los ojos, trago saliva y saco la voz.

-Yo... si quería besarte, pero se que me meteré en problemas por eso, de verdad lo siento, lo lamento mucho.

-Es una lastima que pienses así. La idea de que cualquier tipo de relación mía tenga que pasar por el interés de mi hermano es una completa mierda.

Mary camino hacia la puerta de su habitación se paro a un costado de la puerta, con su mano derecha apunto a la salida.

-Vete de mi cuarto-Cerro los ojos para que las lagrimas no cayeran-Te echaría de mi casa, pero tu "jefe"

podría sospechar algo.

Chin salio cabizbajo al abandonar el cuarto se giró para hablarle a la rubia, pero esta sin darle tiempo a nada le cerró la puerta en la cara diciéndole que no lo quería volver a ver.

Lamentablemente para él, aun quedaban al menos 3 horas para que terminara su asignación en la casa de la chica McGarrett, por lo que decidió quedarse de punto fijo en la sala frente al televisor.

Mientras en su cuarto Mary se sentía nuevamente como una chiquilla, solo que esta vez en serio la rechazaban o al menos eso era lo que creía. Enrabiada por todo, abrió su ventana para fumarse un cigarrillo y tratar de contener las lágrimas. Se sentía mal, el definitivamente le gusto siempre y ahora que por fin sentía que tenían una oportunidad, el la hacia a un lado. Aun así ella orgullosa, no lloraría y por supuesto tampoco se rendiría. Definitivamente tenía el gen McGarrett, y este, mandaba en ella.

Danny y Steve estaban sentados uno frente a otro en la mesa del restaurante, se miraban calladamente el uno al otro, quien pasaba por ahí pensaba que estaban en un cita. El rubio estaba molesto, en vez de estar con Kono debía estar obligatoriamente esperando una cita a ciegas que venia retrasada. Le molestaba esa obsesión de Steve de inmiscuirse en su vida, "si tan solo fuera mas fácil decirle que estoy con Kono" acabaría con estas tonterías.

Steve miraba continuamente su muñeca, y la cara de Danny, que a pesar de su compulsiva obsesión de cuestionar todas sus decisiones en este momento se encontraba mortalmente callado. Era muy obvio que no estaba emocionado por conocer a nadie, seguramente aun tenia sentimientos por Rachel, lo cual hacia muy difícil querer ayudarlo a ser feliz.

Casi a las 9 llegaron dos hermosas chicas muy bien vestidas que llamaban la atención de todos los que estaban a su paso, menos de un par de despistados que peleaban solo con la mirada.

-Buenas noches chicos- dijo una seductora voz cerca de su mesa, haciendo que ambos se levantaran educadamente a recibirlas.

-Steve, Danny les presento a Maggie-sonrió Kat apoyando su mano en la espalda de una chica del tamaño de Danny con un hermoso cabello rojo y ojos color miel, que llevaba un vestido de tirantes negro, corto pero no los suficiente como para ser descarado.

-Encantado- se apuro a decir el detective estirando la mano sin dejar de mirar a la bella pelirroja-Daniel Williams.

Steve levanto una ceja, en gesto de aprobación, si Danny se presentaba con su nombre completo, significaba que algo podía ser posible.

Intercambiaros lugares para que las chicas quedaran juntas y frente a ellos. Por supuesto que Steve tampoco dejaba de mirar a Kat, se veía hermosa con ese vestido rojo, que lo único que quería era llevarla a su casa solo para quitárselo. Danny probablemente, conocía todas las miradas de su compañero, y la de lujuria que tenia mirando a Kat lo alarmo lo suficiente como para que le diere un disimulado pisotón.

Conversaron animadamente durante la velada, se rieron de las anécdotas de Jersey de Danny, y disfrutaron las aventuras de McGarrett en los SEAL, claro que el comandante ocultaba muchas mas que eran clasificadas.

Al terminar la velada se retiraron para caminar por la costanera, Steve se adelanto con Catherine y caminaban del brazo varios metros más adelante de Danny y Maggie.

El rubio y la pelirroja iban casi en silencio, se notaba que estaban nerviosos, aunque por diferentes razones. El teléfono de Danny sonó de pronto, miro el número, y reconoció el móvil de Kono.

-¿Cómo va todo Danny?-pregunto la isleña al otro lado de la línea-¿Ya te vas a casa?

-Mmmm… aun no-contesto nervioso- ¿te puedo llamar en un rato más?

Kono se quedo callada y comprendió que no era el momento para hablar.

-Lo siento, espero tu llamado-dijo cortando el teléfono.

Maggie miro al nervioso Danny, luego su reloj. Llamo a Catherine y a Steve que se habían detenido a mirar una estatua.

-Catherine me voy a ir, estoy muy cansada.

Adelantándose a todos, Steve miro a Danny y dijo.

-Danny te puede ir a dejar.

-¿Y ustedes?-pregunto la pelirroja mirando a un congelado Danny-Mejor tomo un taxi.

-No creo que sea muy seguro, mi compañero te puede dejar en la puerta de tu departamento con toda seguridad. ¿Verdad Danny?

El pequeño detective asintió, Maggie se despidió de Steve y Catherine, alejándose junto al rubio rumbo al Camaro. El hotel estaba muy cerca así que el camino fue corto, la chica invito a Danny a pasar pero el se negó indicando que estaba agotado debido a la misión, y que además no quería molestarla. Maggie se acerco y tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa lo beso. Danny se dejo llevar un poco pero reacciono a tiempo. Se disculpo y se retiro lo mas rápido que pudo de allí con rumbo a su casa.


	7. celos

Este capitulo es corto, pero lo quise dejar así…

¿Alguien me puede decir si el disclaimer es obligatorio en cada capitulo que subo?

Mientras no lo sepa…

DISCLAIMER: Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenece, lo que es una lastima, ya que haría que el show durara 2 horas cada lunes.

**CELOS**

Chin se quedo dormido en el sofá de Mary esperando la llamada de relevo que nunca llego, despertó sobresaltado, descubriendo que tenia una colcha encima, seguramente la rubia se la había puesto encima en algún momento. Se levanto miro el reloj de la sala y se dio cuenta de que era mas de medianoche. Se acerco al cuarto de Mary, que tenia aun la luz encendida, golpeo suavemente la puerta, haciendo que esta se abriera, para descubrir que no había nadie allí, se introdujo en el cuarto para asegurarse de que no hubiese pasado algo malo cuando descubrió una nota sobre la mesa de noche. Un simple papel blanco con su nombre escrito en el.

"Chin: quise salir a divertirme, lo siento. Adiós"

No tenía ninguna pista de la rubia, no supo que hacer o mejor dicho por donde comenzar a buscarla. Lo peor seria que Steve tuviese la mala ocurrencia de llamarlo para pedir informes o peor, que fuese a supervisar todo personalmente.

Pronto recordó el papel que ella le había dejado con el numero de su móvil. Lo marco rápidamente esperando una respuesta. Más que la voz de Mary, escucho voces y música de fondo.

-¿Si? ¿Quién es?

-¿Mary? ¿Dónde estas?-pregunto casi gritando.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Chin ¿dime donde estas?

-Ah, eres tú… eso no te importa… y si eres tan buen detective descúbrelo tu mismo-dijo cortando la comunicación.

-¿Mary? ¿Mary?

Salio apresurado rumbo a su moto y saco de allí un portátil, lo encendió y abrió uno de sus programas de búsqueda de la policía y verifico donde se encontraba gracias al GPS del móvil. Se subió a la moto y partió rumbo a la dirección indicada.

Aproximadamente en 10 minutos llego al lugar, era una discoteca, afuera se reunía un enorme grupo de gente haciendo la fila para entrar. Chin mostró su placa al tipo de la puerta que lo dejo pasar no sin mostrar una mueca de desagrado.

En el interior aparte de las parejas bailando, había bailarines sobre cubos, tragos gigantes de diferentes colores, mujeres hermosas de todo tipo y turistas de todas razas.

Dio una vuelta alrededor del bar sin poder distinguir a la rubia McGarrett por ninguna parte, se paseo por la puerta de los baños, hasta que decidió subir al segundo piso desde donde tenia una mejor visual de la pista de baile. Obviamente allí era el sector VIP pero su placa le daba acceso garantizado.

Se asomo al balcón desde donde tenia completo dominio de la pista de baile tratando de encontrar esa rebelde cabellera rubia. Hasta que la encontró: estaba bailando con un tipo bastante alto con cara de haole. Eso basto para que una extraña sensación le revolviera el estomago. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Celos? No espero la respuesta bajo rápidamente rumbo al lugar donde Mary bailaba sensualmente al ritmo de la música.

La tomo del brazo, haciéndola girar quedando frente a frente. Se quedaron mirando en silencio. Mary no reacciono hasta que sintió los labios de Chin sobre los suyos.

Ninguno supo cuanto duro, ni si había alguien alrededor, solo estaba ese momento y era todo lo que importaba.

Como nada en este mundo es perfecto, el móvil de Chin sonó interrumpiendo la magia del momento, vio el nombre de Steve en el visor, así que tomo la mano de Mary y se la llevo del lugar adonde hubiese mas silencio, ella se dejo llevar.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Esta todo bien?-sonó la voz del comandante al otro lado de la línea-¿Mi hermana no huyo de casualidad?

-Lo siento, salimos a comprar un antojo de medianoche-mintió-Me aburrí de esperar tu llamada y no quise que Mary saliera sola por ahí.

-Tienes razón, discúlpame, déjala en casa y vete a dormir-te necesito como a las 9 en el cuartel iremos por Derek en la mañana.

-¿Ya sabes donde esta?

-Algo así-Guardo silencio un instante y prosiguió-Dile a Mary que le mando un beso.

-Muy bien jefe, yo le digo, adiós.

Se subieron a la moto rumbo a la casa, Mary se apretó fuerte contra la espalda de Chin, esperando que ese beso fuese el primero de muchos. El solo sonreía preocupadamente, pero en ese momento se sentía tan jodidamente bien que nada mas le importaba.

Danny llego a su departamento un poco nervioso, aquel beso sorpresivo con Maggie no le había molestado para nada, pero su conciencia molestaba, la sensación de haber engañado a Kono francamente no era agradable, había pasado mucho tiempo convenciéndola de que era cien por ciento confiable y ahora se sentía un poco como basura. Ni siquiera cruzo el umbral de su apartamento, se devolvió al auto y tomo rumbo a casa de la isleña.

Bajo presuroso del Camaro, golpeando la puerta, ya pasaban la una de la madrugada pero no le importo, espero pacientemente que Kono abriera la puerta aun adormilada, pero con un arma en su espalda.

-Danny ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo sobandose los ojos- Esperaba una llamada tuya no…

El beso y el empuje del rubio interrumpieron todo, cerro la puerta tras de si y guió a Kono a la cama, como siempre ella trato de interrumpirlo, pero esta vez el hablo primero.

-Solo quiero estar contigo, no te estoy pidiendo nada mas, si tengo que dormir en el suelo no me importa, solo quiero estar aquí, ahora.

Kono miro a los ojos azules del rubio, lo beso suavemente ayudándolo a quitarse el saco y la corbata, se acostó en la cama y lo guió dejándolo a su lado, se acurruco en su pecho y se volvió a dormir, Danny se quedo allí en silencio abrazándola mientras olía su cabello.

Chin dejo a Mary en su casa, reviso que todo estuviera seguro, y la beso al despedirse, luego se subió a la moto, diciéndole que hablarían mas tarde, ella asintió y se fue a la cama, pensando en aquellos besos que si fueron correspondidos.

-HF0-


	8. cupido en botas de combate

**D**isclaimer: Hawaii Five 0 no me pertenece esto lo hago con el afán de entretenerme yo y aburrir a los demás. Gracias por pasar.

-H50-

**CUPIDO EN BOTAS DE COMBATE**

A las 8 de la mañana Steve bebía su café mientras leía el periódico en su despacho, cuando vio llegar a Chin, si algo le gustaba al comandante era la puntualidad y esa era una cualidad muy apreciable en el isleño que nunca se retrasaba y menos faltaba a una reunión.

El isleño se acerco a la oficina de su jefe, aunque ahora era un poco distinto, seguro que este le pediría explicaciones e informes sobre la seguridad de su pequeña hermana.

-Muy buenos días Chin –saludo McGarrett-¿Cómo esta todo?

-Muy bien jefe-sonrió tratando de parecer tranquilo-¿alguna novedad?

-Eso debería preguntarte a ti ¿Cómo esta mi hermana? ¿Te dio mucho la lata? ¿O te golpeo la nuca y salio huyendo a una discoteca?-consulto Steve riendo-Ella es capaz de hacer eso.

Chin sonrió, tenia que improvisar.

-La acompañe a ver unas películas y luego fuimos por algo de comer, pero todo estuvo bien y tranquilo.

-Muy bien ¿Seria demasiado pedirte que vayas hoy tambien? En la tarde por supuesto, ahora espero que vayamos por Derek para cerrar este caso.

-Lo que necesites jefe-dijo dándose la vuelta para ir a su despacho, tenía una sonrisa en la cara, hasta que lo detuvo Steve.

-¿Chin?

-¿Si?

-Gracias…

El isleño hizo un gesto y salio de allí casi huyendo, se sentía culpable, pero extrañamente feliz, sabía que violaba la confianza de su jefe y amigo, pero aun no había hecho nada además de besarse. Besarse como si la isla se fuera a hundir… Seguro eso sentiría si el McGarrett se enteraba. Decidió enterrar su cabeza y su mente en mucho papeleo que tenía atrasado mientras llegaban Danny y Kono.

Kono estiro los brazos como hacia todas las mañanas y esa no seria la excepción. Se dio cuenta pronto que unos fuertes brazos cubiertos de vellos rubios se fundían con su cuerpo, sintió un cosquilleo detrás de su cuello.

-Buenos días Jersey boy-saludo Kono acariciando los brazos del rubio.

El rubio sonrió, le agradaba que su "isleña" le llamara así, ka acurruco aun mas si es que eso era posible, pero se dio cuenta de que algo muy común le sucedía mas abajo.

-Me doy cuenta de que estas feliz de saludarme-dijo Kono al sentir el bulto en su espalda.

-Lo siento-dijo girándose un poco-¿Qué hora es?

-Pasado las ocho y media-comento levantándose rumbo a la ducha.

-¿Estas jugando? Steve me matara, y aun no voy a casa a cambiarme-Se levanto de la cama.

-Relájate, solo debes ir sin saco ni corbata no se dará cuenta de nada.

-¿No se dará cuenta?-En ese instante suena el móvil de Danny-Grandioso ya se dio cuenta. ¿Bueno?

-Danny ¿Por qué aun no estas aquí?

-Oh cariño, tambien te extraño, pero aun no estoy listo…

-Ven como estés, no me importa si vienes vestido de hombre rana pero te necesito aquí en 10 minutos…

-Ok… como quieras allí te veré.

Cortó la llamada y sonó el móvil de Kono, la isleña lo miro asustada.

-¿Steve?

-Kono te necesito en 10 minutos aquí no me importa si vienes vestida de…

-si ya se, de mujer rana-se tapo la boca rápidamente-estoy en eso jefe…

Corto la llamada y lanzo el teléfono a la cama, caminando nerviosa por la habitación. Danny la miraba riéndose de ella.

-¿Te parece gracioso? ¿Quieres que se entere?

-Me parece gracioso que te preocupes, lo tomara como una casualidad, además da lo mismo ya que nunca me pregunto si estaba con alguien. Así que ahora tranquila y vístete, tendremos que volar-dijo besándole la frente.

-Perfecto, pero necesitare un café por el camino.

-Fantástico… tentemos a la suerte llegando tarde.

Steve alejo el móvil de su oído y se quedo mirándolo un momento, se encogió de hombros y siguió tipeando en la mesa de trabajo, viendo fotografías en la pantalla. En eso llego Chin portando un café.

-¿Qué estas viendo jefe?

-Fotos… de la playa donde están los chicos que debemos ir a buscar.

-Me parece bien ¿Crees que aun estén cerca de la playa?

-La verdad no pero si caminas hacia los cerros puede que estén por este sector-dijo apuntando una zona poblada de árboles-Incluso allí hay un precipicio.

-Un poco peligroso para un chico ciego-Agrego Chin-Espero que no se acerque allí.

Estuvieron mirando fotografías y comentando los posibles lugares donde se podría esconder alguien, ambos habían crecido allí así que eso era algo más en común que tenían, aparte de un excesivo respeto a John McGarrett y un avanzado uso de armas.

Steve miro su reloj al ver llegar a Danny y Kono juntos. Sonrió apreciando que llegaran un poco antes de las 9. Miro la ropa de Danny y se dio cuenta de que llevaba la misma ropa de la noche anterior, eso solo podía significar que había pasado la noche en casa de alguien… seguro había sido con la pelirroja.

-Buenos días chicos, me alegra que llegaran-dijo Steve- Hey Danny ¿la misma ropa de anoche? Tuviste suerte hermano.

Parecía mas alegre que Danny que solo hacia muecas y asentía.

-¿Ves que yo tenia razón? Tendré que organizarle una cita a Chin y a Kono…

Los primos se miraron, no alcanzaron a abrir la boca cuando Danny ya estaba aleteando frente al comandante.

-¡Oh No! ¡Detente allí cupido con camuflaje! Es suficiente que te metas en mi vida y que tenga que soportarte a veces hasta por 24 horas… Pero… Pero deja a Chin y Kono tranquilos…-Steve intento hablar pero la mano de Danny lo detuvo- Y si te interesa saberlo no pase la noche en casa de nadie… Es solo que me acosté sobre el sofá tan agotado que no tuve tiempo ni de poner la alarma… Esta vez hubiese agradecido que me despertaras antes para poder cambiarme.

-Danny yo…

-Tu nada… No tengo que responder por mi vida personal ante ti y creo que ellos tampoco-dijo apuntando a los primos que se tapaban la boca riéndose.

Chin comento cerca de Kono "alguien no tuvo una buena noche" a lo que ella respondió con un "hmf" que hizo que su primo la mirara sorprendido.

-Nada paso si es lo que crees, me gusta pero no seré tan fácil.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa.

-Entonces ¿Qué?-dijo mirándolo seriamente tratando de hablar bajo.

-Que el chico se aburra, y decida hacerle caso a Steve. Además es casado-termino la frase apuntando al castaño.

-Peor seria que te armara una cita a ciegas a ti tambien. Y ya se que son esposos de trabajo.

Steve miraba a Danny con los brazos cruzados mientras este caminaba de un lado a otro quejándose, casi gritando, de que solo era su jefe en el equipo que su madre se metía menos en su vida, y que su obsesión por el control ya había pasado los limites.

-¿Terminaste Danno?

-Si. Ahora dime cual es tu plan para ir por esos chicos y cerrar este caso para poder ir a darme una ducha.

Steve explico que solo irían los cuatro, que una patrulla solo llamaría la atención, que los chicos no estaban armados y que debían ser cautelosos.

Steve se fue con Danny en el Camaro y Chin y Kono en el auto de esta última. Los primos iban atrás.

-Danny me puedes explicar ¿que rayos te pasa hoy?-Pregunto Steve mirando al camino mientras conducía.

-¿A que te refieres?-le respondió el rubio mirando hacia fuera, mas bien mirando en el retrovisor el auto rojo que los seguía.

-Me gritaste frente a todos.

-Hablaste de mi vida sexual frente a todos. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

-Esa no fue mi intención. Solo fue una broma.

-Lo se Steve… es solo… es solo que no quiero que invadas tanto mi espacio ¿entiendes?-dijo ya mas calmadamente.

-Lo siento, solo quería saber si te gusto Maggie, debí haber preguntado de otra forma.

-Es una chica muy linda… es solo…

-¿Tienes a alguien?-pregunto el castaño casi traspasándolo con la mirada.

-¡NO!-mintió-pero ahora no estoy interesado en una relación.

-Detente, nadie te hablo de una relación, pero si de divertirse. Piensa que se embarcara pronto y que no la verías durante bastante tiempo.

Danny contuvo la rabia, se mordió el labio y no pudo detener lo que salía de su boca.

-NO, no, no, no, no, no, no y no. ¿Acaso es lo que haces con Cath? ¿Eh solo divertirte?

-Es diferente Danny, nosotros nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, prometimos no mezclar sentimientos… Pero… no resulto nuestro trato…

-Yo no quiero eso Steve. Seria muy fácil conocer a alguien solo por sexo, hasta le podría pagar a alguien y no me complicaría, pero no soy un cerdo egoísta.

-Estas desviando el tema.

-¿Tú crees?

-Si, solo responde ¿Te gusto Maggie?

-Ya te dije es linda pero no es el momento de nada.

-Bien, creo que esta bien-dijo Steve.

-¿Pero?

-No hay pero.

-Conozco tus caras McGarrett, me ocultas algo.

-No Danno no te oculto nada.

-Steven McGarrett, no trates de mentir.

-Ok, Cath y Maggie tienen una fiesta. Y Cath me propuso que fuéramos sus parejas.

-No puedo, me toca estar con Gracie este fin de semana, sabes que no tranzo con eso.

-Puedes pedirle a Kono que la cuide.

Danny pensó "solo si quisiera morir"

-No Steve, pídeselo a otro, yo no puedo.

-Bien.

-Bien.

El castaño se fue el resto del camino buscando la manera de convencer a su compañero.

Mientras en el auto rojo…

-¿Qué sucedió con Danny? ¿Por qué le grito de esa manera a Steve?-pregunto Chin a su prima-Hace tiempo no los veía pelear así.

-Te lo perdiste, Steve le armo una cita a ciegas con una amiga de Catherine, su amiga con derechos.

-¡NO! ¿En serio?-rió el isleño- ¿Cómo es que no lo mataste?

-No supe con cual empezar. A propósito ¿Como supiste…?

-¿Lo de ti y Danny? Por favor la cara de baboso que puso cuando te conoció. Aun la sigue poniendo cuando te ve. Creo que el único ciego es Steve. Además las clases de surf… ese hombre podría ganar un campeonato, tiene un talento nato en las tablas.

-¡Hey! Todo lo que sabe es porque yo se lo enseñe.

-Si prima lo que tú digas.

De vuelta al Camaro…

-¿Y si le presento a Chin?

-¿Le presentas a Chin?

-Aja…

-Solo dime una cosa Steve… ¿Cuál es tu obsesión con emparejarnos a todos? ¿Ah?

-No tengo una obsesión- respondió el castaño con cara de inocente- Es solo…

-Solo que eres una maniaco del control. Steve yo no necesito a alguien, yo…-en ese instante vieron pasar a Alicia con su uniforme de camarera.

-¿Se parece a…?

-Si Danny, es ella.

Se bajaron del auto un par de metros mas atrás se detuvieron Kono y Chin. Dejaron que la chica entrara a su trabajo, Steve envió a Kono y Chin para que hablaran con ella mientras el y Danny tomaban el camino por el que ella venia para ver donde podría estar Derek.

Los primos entraron al café y la llamaron, ella se vio un poco acorralada y trato de huir pero Kono la tranquilizo haciéndola sentarse en una mesa.

-¿De que huyes? Todos saben que están aquí, ya descartamos el secuestro.

-Es solo que no quiero ir a la cárcel… Menos ahora.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Chin.

-Estoy embarazada… Cuando fui a decírselo a la madre de Derek me ofreció dinero para que me hiciera un aborto, cuando me negué me dijo que ojala ese niño no naciera.

-No te preocupes por ella, pero tu tío te extraña mucho y esta preocupado por ti-agrego Kono.

-Lo se… pero nunca quise hacerlo pasar por esto.

-¿Dónde esta Derek?-pregunto Chin-Al menos necesitamos saber que esta bien.

-Esta allá arriba-dijo Alicia apuntando una montaña. No dejara que se le acerquen.

Kono tomo su móvil y llamo a Danny…

-¿Si Kono?

-Esta en la montaña tengan cuidado, puede caer por un barranco.

-Lo sabemos, gracias cielo…

-Otra cosa Danny, ella esta embarazada.

Danny se despidió y trato de seguirle el ritmo a Steve.

Steve que iba adelante fijándose en las ramitas cortadas y pisadas, no puso atención al rubio.

-Antes de ver a Alicia me ibas a decir algo.

-¿Yo? Solo te iba a volver a insistir que no te metieras en mi vida.

-Creo que no era eso, pero por hoy no insistiré más.

-¿Por hoy? Eso es un alivio.

Subieron por un camino improvisado hacia la montaña, Danny se quejo todo el camino de que ni siquiera llevaba los zapatos adecuados. De pronto Steve lo hizo callar. Había una carpa cerca de un barranco no se veía a nadie cerca, Steve le hizo gestos a Danny para que fuera por atrás, ninguno saco su arma, era solo un chico, no había necesidad, pero si tenían que contenerlo para que no eligiera un camino equivocado.

-¡Derek!- grito Steve- ¡Hey Derek! Somos Steve McGarrett y Danny Williams del Five-0.

El muchacho salio de la carpa buscando ubicarse en el especio con sus manos.

-¿Qué quieren? No hice nada.

-Lo sabemos, pero tu familia esta preocupada por ti.

-¡NO! A ellos solo les importa su posición social.

-No es verdad, aun no lo entiendes pero cuando seas padre, sabrás que solo quieres lo mejor para tus hijos.

-Mi madre quería hacer que Alicia abortara. No podía quedarme con ella sabiendo que quiere matar a mi hijo.

En ese momento Derek se fue haciendo cada vez mas atrás, acercándose peligrosamente a la orilla del barranco, por lo que Danny corrió hacia el y lo tacleo haciéndolo caer hacia delante.

-Lo siento Derek, pero si quieren estar juntos tendrá que ser en un lugar mas seguro.-Dijo Danny mientras aun seguía encima del joven.

Desarmaron el campamento y lo llevaron hacia debajo de la montaña donde los esperaban Alicia, Kono y Chin. La morena se lanzo a el rápidamente. Abrazándolo, a lo que Derek respondió de igual manera besándola.

Todo el grupo se quedo mirándolos, de verdad eran una bella pareja. La misión había salido bien así que solo debían constatar lesiones sobre todo después del golpe de Danny al chico. Y la salud de la madre.

Subieron a la pareja al Camaro, y sus pertenencias al auto de Kono, y partieron rumbo al cuartel.

Al llegar se encontraron un enorme Mercedes en la entrada. Era la madre de Derek que estaba esperándolos. Un poco más allá estaba el tío de Alicia.

El joven ciego presintió que algo no estaba bien al sentir que Alicia le apretaba la mano de los nervios.

-¿Son mis padres? Son ellos verdad.

-Eso creo- dijo Steve deteniendo el auto.

Del Mercedes se bajo Clarise y Rachel, algo que molesto a Danny. El señor Rodríguez tambien se acerco al ver bajar a su sobrina que corrió a sus brazos, llorando como una niña, mientras el le acariciaba la cabeza y le besaba la frente.

La sofisticada mujer se acerco a su hijo quien demostraba su profundo enojo con ella, en los gestos de su cara.

-Hijo, me alegra que estés bien. Vamonos a casa.

-No me iré contigo, no después de lo que le propusiste a Alicia-Las lagrimas rodaban por su cara-¿Cómo pudiste? Es mi sangre.

-Lo siento mucho… No quería que fuera una sinvergüenza que se aprovechara de ti-Dijo llorando.

-Madre estoy ciego pero no soy idiota- Ahora el tambien lloraba.

Todos los del equipo incluyendo a Rachel que miraba a Kono de arriba abajo disimuladamente, presenciaban la escena que allí se montaba.

Clarise le pidió perdón a su hijo y ofreció pagarle la cirugía para que recuperara la vista y así poder conocer a su hijo cuando naciera, además les ofreció un departamento, que rechazaron decidiendo irse con Luís, el tío de Alicia.

Así cerraban otro caso sin disparar una sola bala. Pero como todo había salido tan bien y Steve se sintió aun más cupido, decidió hacer una fiesta en su casa. Para que Danny no se negara a asistir, le dijo que seria algo familiar más que de parejas, y que llevara a la pequeña Grace. Como era obvio invito tambien a su hermana. La fiesta tendría lugar el día sábado por lo que quedaban aun dos días para preparar todo.

Steve nuevamente le pidió a Chin que fuera a cuidar a su hermana, ya que el se encontraba lleno de papeleo.

-Se que estoy abusando de ti-dijo el castaño- Pero es jueves y tengo que llenar todo esto además preparar una fiesta.

-¿Puedo tomarme una confianza contigo jefe?-pregunto Chin.

-Claro, dime lo que quieras.

-Creo que delegas demasiado cuando se trata de Mary Ann, podrías delegar más sobre la fiesta que sobre ella. Además Kono es excelente organizando eventos.

-Creo que tienes razón. De todas maneras ve un rato, acompaña a Mary al mercado, me dijo que ya no le queda ni cereal. Yo hablare con Kono, y mas tarde pasare por casa de mi hermana. ¿Te parece?

-Creo que esta muy bien.

-A propósito ¿Dónde esta Kono? –dijo Steve mirando por la ventana de su oficina-¿Y Danny?

-Yo voy de salida, yo le digo a mi prima que venga.

Chin salio rápidamente hacia al pasillo donde estaba la sala de interrogaciones, justo al lado del lugar donde guardaban los archivos y golpeo la puerta.

-Danny deja a mi prima y dile que vaya donde Steve, esta preguntando por ustedes.

Kono salio primero amarrándose el cabello, detrás de ella Danny masajeando su cabello rubio.

-Gracias primo-sonrió Kono-No se que haría sin ti.

-No quiero ni pensarlo-dijo Chin apartando a Danny hacia atrás para dejar que la isleña fuera primero.

-¿Pasa algo Chin?

-¿Sabes que si le rompes el corazón, a ti te comerán los tiburones?-dijo mirándolo seriamente-Se como hacer que parezca un accidente.

-Lo se Chin, no le haré nada ¿Estas seguro que no perteneciste a alguna mafia de Jersey?-dijo el rubio riendo-Vamos por café así llego con algo en las manos y Steve no sospechara.

-Si siguen perdiéndose juntos en el cuartel, será difícil. Sean más cuidadosos.

Salieron juntos del edificio, Chin se subió a su moto, y Danny cruzo rumbo a una cafetería. Mientras en el despacho de Steve…

-Oh Kono que bueno que llegaste ¿venias corriendo?

-Si estaba trotando por las escaleras. Chin me dijo que me necesitabas ¿Pasa algo?

-No, es solo que el me dijo que eres buena organizando eventos, y ya que tengo poco tiempo gracias a la burocracia-dijo mostrándole el alto de papeles sobre el escritorio-Necesito de tu ayuda.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? ¿Algo hawaiano? ¿O más continental?

-Una mixtura, no quiero que Danny huya de la fiesta porque todo tiene piña.

-Bien yo me encargo ¿Qué presupuesto tenemos?

-Pues…

-Cielos Steve, Danny tiene razón cuando dice que eres tacaño.

-No es eso, es solo que debo mantener esa enorme casa y eso no es muy económico. Pero te doy mi tarjeta de crédito, solo te pido que me dejes algo.

-Muy bien, tengo una familia grande seguro que puedo conseguir algo de ayuda gratis.

-Gracias Kono-Sonrió el comandante-Deberías traer a una cita el sábado.

La isleña se quedo callada, pensó un momento y respondió.

-Tratare de llevar a alguien.

-H50-


	9. Esto es un si Pero

Estoy demasiado feliz con todas la visitas a mis historias el mes pasado, hasta con rewiews *_* me hicieron inmensamente feliz.

Muchas gracias a tods me alegran mucho la semana y me inspiran a tratar de seguir escribiendo…

Disclaimer: Como es obvio no soy dueña de Hawaii Five 0, ni lucro con ello, solo es con fines de entretención y terapia.

PD: Se viene un nuevo fic de McDanno… mas largo que los últimos así que tengan paciencia y sigan disfrutando de lo mal que escribo jejeje…. Ya falta poco para terminar este…

**ESTO ES UN SI… PERO…**

Mary estaba de muy buen humor ese día, sabía que su hermano le enviaría algún guardaespaldas, aun sabiendo que todo estaba tranquilo durante la última semana. "Esa manía de Steve de exagerar las cosas"

Pensaba la rubia para si misma. En el fondo tenia la esperanza de que mandara a Chin, no había sabido nada de el desde que se besaron un par de noches atrás.

Prefirió no entusiasmarse con la idea así que se vistió cómoda con un short y una camiseta ancha encima de su bikini. Se sentó en el sofá mirando en su laptop, su casilla de correo. Acompañándose de la música de la televisión.

De pronto su móvil sonó. Reconoció el numero, nuevamente era su ex George. Decidió no contestarle. Se quedo revisando las propuestas de trabajo a las que había mandado su currículum.

El móvil siguió sonando ya estaba a punto de apagarlo, pero recordó las advertencias de su hermano

"Si lo apagas y te llamo, en 5 minutos estarán los SWAT en tu puerta" Se rió sola de lo exagerado que resultaba ser Steve, para evitar molestias prefirió contestarle a su ex.

-¿Qué quieres?

-No seas así solo llame para avisarte de que voy por ti, te extraño…

-¡NO! Eres un maldito idiota, si llegas a asomar tu asquerosa nariz por la isla le diré a mi hermano lo que me hiciste.

-¿A tu hermano? ¿Crees que me importa?

-Te importara lo juro, es un SEAL, además aquí en la isla tiene inmunidad y medio para patear escorias como tú.

-Mary, cariño es solo que te extraño…

-Por favor eres solo un cínico, te encontré con una en mi cama, quien sabe con cuantas mas estuviste.

-Solo fue ella lo juro…

-¿Sabes? Por mi puedes irte a la mierda… -concluyo cortando la llamada.

Su ex si que sabía sacarla de quicio, ya le estaba empezando a molestar que le siguiera insistiendo, ya no quería nada mas con él. Esperaba que esta vez la tomara en serio.

Se levanto del sofá rumbo a la cocina por un vaso de agua, era todo lo que le quedaba, la despensa estaba vacía, y Steve no la dejaba salir sola. Volvía con el vaso en la mano cuando golpearon la puerta.

Abrió la puerta sin mirar por la mirilla aun con el vaso en la mano, cuando vio a Chin frente a ella salto a sus brazos rumbo a su boca, el respondió de la misma manera, ni se preocuparon de adonde fue a parar el agua. El isleño cargo a Mary pegado a su boca, como pudo cerro la puerta y la llevo al sofá. Instintivamente la rubia le desbrocho la camisa, mientras el besaba sus hombros y su cuello, las manos de ella bajaban por su bien torneado pecho. Mary entonces hablo.

-No me llamaste…

-Lo siento, yo…

La rubia lo empujo hacia atrás, dejándose espacio para sentarse, miro muy seria a Chin.

-Se lo de tu trabajo y es parte de ti, pero hace un par de días nos besamos y luego ni siquiera me llamas.

-Tuve que tomarme ese par de días para pensar esto Mary…

-¿Pensar que?-dijo frunciendo el ceño-¿Otra vez lo de mi hermano?

-En parte si… Quería saber si vale la pena arriesgarnos

-¿En serio? ¿Y a que conclusión llegaste?-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-A que si lo vales-concluyo la frase tomándola del brazo y dejándola caer en sus brazos donde la beso, dejándola sin aliento.

Se quedaron juntos un buen rato, pero Mary tenia hambre así que decidieron ir al mercado, en el auto de la rubia, ella permitió que el condujera, mientras ella hablaba sin parar, le contó que tenia proyectos de trabajo en la isla, filmar algunos documentales sobre la fauna marina isleña, él le recomendó unos sitios desconocidos para los turistas, donde podría filmar tranquilamente. Ella se apoyo sobre su hombro el resto del camino, se sentía bien así.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Mary?

-Claro-dijo mirándolo por el retrovisor.

-¿Quieres decirle a tu hermano? Es tu decisión.

-¿Decirle que?

-Pues que tenemos algo, no es que crea que ocultarlo sea lo mejor, no quiero mentir.

Ella se alejo de su hombro y lo miro decididamente.

-Dejemos que esto sea nuestro, si funciona yo misma se lo digo ¿Te parece?

-Me gusta tu idea-dijo mirándola de reojo y abrazándola para dejarla nuevamente apoyada en su hombro.

Se bajaron en el mercado, mientras Mary tomaba un carrito, Chin revisaba algunos mensajes en su móvil cuando un tipo con una bolsa de papel salía del mercado y le golpeo el hombro.

-Hey-dijo Chin-Mira por donde caminas.

-Lo siento corrupto, evito ver mierdas como tu.

Ahí fue cuando el detective Kelly vio a su interlocutor de frente, resulto ser un ex compañero de la policía que en ese momento vestía de civil. Mary se acerco a ellos, mirando al hombre que molestaba al isleño.

-¿Qué sucede Chin?-pregunto la rubia empujando el carro.

-Sucede que tu acompañante es una lacra corrupta, que roba dinero.

Mary no dejo que el tipo siguiera hablando, lo callo de un puñetazo, dejando a Chin aun mas pasmado de lo que estaba.

-Maldita bruja.

-Si, soy una maldita bruja, ahora vete antes de que llame mi hermano.

-¿Y quien es tu hermano? ¿Algún mafioso?-pregunto el tipo limpiándose la boca ensangrentada.

-No, mi hermano es Steve McGarrett, lo debes conocer es jefe de los Five 0.

El tipo abrió los ojos asustado, le dio una ultima mirada de odio a Chin, y salio prácticamente corriendo. Chin la miro y entro al mercado, no le dirigió la palabra en ningún momento. Ella eligió los comestibles tambien en silencio. Solo abrió la boca para saludar a la cajera al hacer el pago. Esta vez ella decidió conducir. El silencio era incomodo en el auto, casi se podía cortar el ambiente con un cuchillo. Hasta que ella encendió un cigarrillo y puso la música alta. Él enojado bajo la música, le quito el cigarrillo y lo arrojo por la ventana.

-¿Qué diablos crees que hiciste?

-Mande al carajo a un idiota. Eso hice.

-No tenías porque hacerlo.

-Tu dejaste que el te insultara, no estabas haciendo nada.

El isleño miro por la ventana, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

-¿Crees que no se que te acusan de cosas que no hiciste?

-¿Cómo sabes que no las hice?

-Mi padre nunca habría perdido el tiempo contigo si fuese así. Y mi hermano no te tendría la confianza que te tiene.

-¿Crees que me la merezco? Me estoy metiendo con su hermana.

En eso Mary detuvo el auto y se quedo mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos parecían arder.

-¿Otra vez con eso? Debí darte el puñetazo a ti para que reaccionaras.

Chin comenzó a reír, por un momento analizo la situación, y se imagino a esa pequeña chica dándole con tanta fuerza a un policía, que lo dejo sangrando. Mary lo miro desconcertada, cuando un beso la volvió a la realidad.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?-pregunto el sin alejarse de sus labios.

-No lo se, pero creo que es divertido discutir contigo.

-No vuelvas a golpear a nadie por mí.

-No te preocupes no lo haré-dijo haciendo partir nuevamente el auto.

-Debo señalar que mi prima estaría celosa de ese derechazo tuyo-agrego riendo Chin.

Siguieron el camino bromeando acerca de a que famoso les gustaría golpear, al llegar a la casa de Mary Ann, descubrieron el Camaro estacionado en el exterior y a Danny y Steve recargados sobre el esperándolos. Se bajaron del auto y la rubia se acerco a saludar a su hermano que le dio un abrazo. Mientras Chin y Danny sacaban las bolsas del mercado, para dejarlos disimuladamente solos.

-¿Cómo has estado pequeña?

-Bien, disfrutando de mi claustro. Aproveche mi salida diaria para comprar víveres.

-No exageres, es solo que me preocupo por ti-dijo Steve mirándola tiernamente.

-¿Y que haces aquí?

-Vinimos a almorzar.

-¿Quién te invito?-dijo mirándolo seria-Sabes que no cocino, solo preparo buenos margaritas.

-Por eso traje a Danny-dijo Steve cerrándole el ojo-Entremos por favor.

El castaño la abrazo, suavemente pellizcándole el brazo como cuando eran niños. Mary le dio un pisotón y salio corriendo, Steve la persiguió por el jardín mientras Danny y Chin los miraban a través de la ventana de la cocina.

-Son un encanto-dijo Danny a un distraído Chin que miraba fijamente a Mary conversar con Steve en el jardín.

El rubio miro hacia fuera para comprobar lo que el isleño miraba con tanta atención, obviamente no miraba al McGarrett con pantalones cargo.

-Creo que te agrada ser niñero.

Chin dejo de mirar por la ventana y se dedico a poner los víveres en su lugar.

-Solo hago mi trabajo.

-Creo que cuidar a su hermana es algo extra.

-No lo hago solo por Steve…

-¿En serio?-pregunto suspicazmente el detective-¿Por qué mas lo haces?

-Por John McGarrett, el fue mi mentor, fue un gran amigo cuando no tenia a nadie mas, lo hago por lealtad.

-Creo que ella tambien puede poner esas miradas de acero-dijo riendo Danny, que seguramente quería sonsacarle algo a Chin.

-Definitivamente es una McGarrett, agradezco que no use armas-dijo riendo mientras metía la cabeza en el congelador para poner algunas cosas.

Danny no pudo más de la curiosidad, dio una última mirada a los hermanos que seguían charlando animadamente en el exterior.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Tambien patea traseros y hace que la gente explote?

-No Danny, pero si tiene un gran gancho derecho.

-¿Te golpeo?-pregunto casi babeando, se notaba que su especialidad era ser detective-Me agradaría haberlo visto.

-No fue a mi, fue a un ex compañero de la policía que estaba diciéndome…-Chin guardo silencio, sabiendo que había dicho mas de la cuenta.

-¿Ella te defendió? Uff, esto pinta serio-Añadió el nativo de Jersey-Creo que de seguir así recibirás tú un puñetazo de un McGarrett y te puedo asegurar que no será rubio.

Chin se quedo serio mirando a Danny, se podía leer una pequeña suplica y algo de temor en su cara.

-Muy bien me quedare callado, pero…

-¿Me vas a chantajear por algo que ni siquiera sabes si es verdad?

-Me lo acabas de confirmar amigo-dijo guiñándole el ojo-El pero es que tendrás que olvidar tu tentadora idea de lanzarme a los tiburones, sabes que nunca le rompería el corazón, lo mas probable es que Kono me rompa la cabeza primero…

En ese instante entro Steve seguido de su hermana, quienes se quedaron mirando al rubio ponerse de toda la gama del arco iris.

-¿Por qué Kono te romperá la cabeza?-interrogo el comandante.

-Pues… pues… arruine su tabla favorita y ahora tengo que reemplazarla por una igual o mas bonita.

-Deberías comprarte una propia Danno así ya no les rompes las cosas a Kono. ¿Vale?

-Entendido Comandante-dijo haciendo un gesto de saludo militar.

-Danny, ¿podrías traer la bolsa de pescado que esta en el auto?

-¿Quién va a cocinar?-Pregunto Chin, mientras Danny iba al auto.

-Pues yo, así que ustedes salgan de aquí.

Mary y Chin obedecieron, ya sabían que cruzarse por el camino de Steve nunca era una buena idea, optaron por irse al jardín donde había unos sillones y una hamaca donde se recostó Mary.

-Creo que Danny sospecha algo-comento el isleño como el que no quiere la cosa.

-No me importa ¿sabes?-dijo mientras se balanceaba. Al tiempo que Chin le acariciaba el cabello disimuladamente.

Mientras en la cocina…

-¿Steve? ¿Para que es el mango?

-Para acompañar el pescado, queda delicioso, le da un sabor agridulce.

La cara del rubio se deformo un poco, así como no le gustaba la piña, no había mucha diferencia con el mango, para el lo dulce era dulce y lo salado, salado.

-Mejor les llevo un jugo a los exiliados-dijo al tiempo que preparaba una bandeja con jugo y vasos con hielo.

-Vas a ver como te gustara la comida Danny.

-Si claro-dijo rodando los ojos al tiempo que cargaba la bandeja.

Grata fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Kono junto con los demás. Se le ilumino la cara y una sonrisa reemplazo el gesto de desagrado de hace un momento.

-Aloha Danny-saludo la isleña coquetamente.

-Hola-dijo el dejando la bandeja en la mesita-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Steve me llamo hace un rato cuando venia para acá.

-¿En serio? No me lo dijo.

-Creo que estabas cargando gasolina. ¿Y Steve?

-El Dictador de Hawaii esta en la cocina, preparando pescado con mango-gruño Danny.

-Eso tengo que ir a verlo, es mi favorito-dijo al tiempo que se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a un rubio muy celoso.

-Mi hermano es un gran cocinero-dijo Mary-Como mi padre tenia poco tiempo su amigo Mamo le enseño a pescar y a cocinar pescado a la hawaiana.

En ese momento la rubia se quedo pensativa, recordar a Mamo le dio una idea que no quiso compartir en ese instante.

Mientras en la cocina…

-Hice como me pediste Steve, hable con Laura Hills quien esta mas que dispuesta a asistir a tu fiesta.

-Se le nota a lo lejos que le gusta tu primo. ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo que?-contesto haciéndose un poquito la loca.

-¿Con quien iras?

-Aun no lo se.

- Seria una buena oportunidad de reconciliarte con Ben-indico mientras picaba el pimiento con un cuchillo enorme.

-No creo que vuelva con él. Pero ya veré con quien voy… Cambiando un poco el tema, ya compre casi todo, solo me falta el alcohol, pero tengo un primo que tiene una licorería al que le haré un pedido, y me hará descuento.

-Me parece muy bien. ¿Te saliste mucho del presupuesto?

-No jefe. Ahorrare en la decoración, creo que haré algunas cosas, pero necesito ayuda.

-Podrías pedirle a Mary, aun la tengo aquí bajo vigilancia, pero seria una buena oportunidad para que se hagan amigas y además la vigiles.

-Si que eres ahorrativo Steve-dijo Kono con una sonrisa-Aprovechare de preguntarle ahora.

La tarde continuo tranquila, a pesar de los recelos de Danny disfruto mucho la comida y de los coqueteos de Kono por debajo de la mesa. Mary acepto gustosa prestarle ayuda a Kono con la decoración, ya que tenia la intención de salir de casa y hablar con Mamo y esta era la ocasión perfecta para hacerla. Además podría hacerse de una amiga con quien con quien hablar. Y Steve no se enteraba de que a las personas a las que trataba de emparejar ya estaban siendo atrapados por las redes del amor.

-H50—


	10. Alianzas y Decisión

En este capitulo hay algo de sexo explicito o al menos trate de que así fuera ya que se me olvido como practicarlo… jiji

Son dos capítulos en uno.

Gracias por leer

**DISCLAIMER: **Hawaii Five 0 ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo escribo por que me entretiene y me ayuda a soportar un trabajo tedioso de 10 hrs. Diarias.

**ALIANZAS**

La luna iluminaba la hermosa noche hawaiana, después del almuerzo todo el equipo se fue rumbo al cuartel general. A eso de las 8 de la tarde recibieron una llamada indicando un robo en gasolinera, con posibles rehenes. Todo el equipo se preparo con sus chalecos antibalas. Steve como siempre no iba dispuesto a negociar. Sabía la responsabilidad que tenia con los ciudadanos decentes y no dejaría que nadie rompiera sus promesas.

El panorama no se veía muy simple, los asaltantes, ahora secuestradores estaban el pequeño minimarket que estaba en la gasolinera, había seis rehenes entre ellos la cajera, un dependiente, el encargado de vigilancia y tres clientes que tuvieron la mala suerte de estar allí a la hora en que ocurrió todo.

Danny y Steve estaba detrás del Camaro ocultándose de los tiros de advertencia que habían hecho los asaltantes para repelerlos. Chin y Kono estaban detrás del auto rojo, rodeados por la policía que les cubrían las espaldas.

-Uno de nosotros debe tratar de entrar-Sostuvo McGarrett- Alguien que no les parezca un peligro.

-Yo puedo hacerlo-sugirió Kono-puedo al menos tratar de negociar y además reconocer un poco el terreno, saber cuantas armas tienen y con cuantos tipos estamos tratando.

-No, no, no, no y no-indico un sulfurado Danny-No permitiré que te arriesgues prefiero ir yo.

Chin le hizo un disimulado gesto al rubio para que disimulara un poco más. Steve miro a Kono e ignoro a Danny.

-Me parece bien ¿llevas alguna otra arma?

-Solo la que me diste en mi graduación.

-Ocúltala bien.

Steve llamo al teléfono de la tienda que fue intervenido por Chin con laptop, indicándole que les enviarían a alguien para asegurarse de que todos estuvieran bien, antes de darle cumplimiento a sus peticiones. Los tipos aceptaron y Kono se dirigió hacia el lugar con las manos en alto lentamente.

El castaño ignoro las protestas de Danny, quien hacia notar demasiado sus preocupaciones, argumentando que ella solo era una novata, que temía que no pudiera reaccionar a tiempo en caso de algo.

-Debes tenerle mas fe a Kono, sabes que ella es muy fuerte-dijo Steve tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Jefe, pude tomar control de las cámaras de seguridad de un cajero al interior de la tienda. Podremos ver que es lo que pasa minuto a minuto. No es una vista muy completa pero nos da una ventaja.

-Excelente trabajo Chin.

Se quedaron viendo las imágenes que se proyectaban en la pantalla del portátil de Chin, vieron a Kono con las manos en alto siendo revisada con minuciosidad por uno de los tipos, que en total eran tres, lo que hizo hervir de la rabia Danny y tambien a su primo, ya que mas que revisión fue un manoseo. Una bofetada que hizo caer a Kono fue la gota que rebalzo el vaso de la paciencia del rubio de Jersey, que con movimientos propios de ninja de Steve le quito la escopeta recortada a Chin se subió al Camaro y la emprendió contra el portal de la tienda, con Steve y Chin gritándole que estaba loco que se detuviera.

Ninguno de los secuestradores la vio venir, el Camaro se introdujo violentamente llevándose por delante a dos de los tipos que quedaron atrapados inconcientes entre el vehiculo y la pared mientras Danny se bajo rápidamente apuntando al otro que aun veía con horror el espectáculo, el rubio le dio un culatazo haciéndolo caer inconciente, y tendiendo la mano ayudo a Kono a levantarse mientras aun le sangraba el labio.

-Gracias-dijo Kono abrazándose a Danny. Sin importarle que venia Steve y Chin corriendo a ver la escena con las armas en las manos.

Steve miro a su alrededor vio a los asustados rehenes detrás del mostrador que estaban amarrados. Con la ayuda de Chin los ayudo a soltarse mientras los secuestradores eran ayudados por los paramédicos.

Kono soltó al rubio y se alejo con otro paramédico que le tendía una gasa para su labio hinchado.

-¿Qué diablos hiciste Danny?-pregunto Steve cruzando los brazos.

-Ohana Steve ¿Recuerdas eso? Vi la oportunidad y me lance.

-No me parece bien pudiste haber atropellado a Kono o a algún civil.

-Pues ¿sabes que? No lo hice y la salve-dijo Danny con autosuficiencia.

-¿Que crees que esto?-consulto Steve mostrándole la placa a Danny- Significa que estoy a cargo.

-¿De que me hablas? ¿Que pasa cuando eres tú el que actúa precipitadamente? ¿Que sucede cuando tú eres el idiota que hace explotar todo y yo salgo herido? ¿uh?

-Utilizaste tu vehiculo pudiendo haber arrasado con gente inocente, incluyendo a Kono-Insistió nuevamente Steve.

-Increíble.

¿Que es increíble?

-Increíble es que ni siquiera te importe que hay sido un triunfo, que solo dos cabezas de chorlito hayan salido heridos, que la seguridad se haya reestablecido y que nuestra compañera y amiga este a salvo. Creo que lo que tú tienes Steven son celos.

-¿Celos?

-Si celos, de que no hayas sido tu el salvador del día. De que no se te vaya a dar a ti una medalla.

Chin se acerca a ellos con un móvil en la mano.

-La gobernadora.

Steve se acerca para tomar el móvil, pero Chin señala a Danny.

-Es la gobernadora para Danny-dice el isleño pasándole el aparato.

-¿Para Danny?-Pregunto un confundido Comandante.

-¿En serio? muchas gracias... cumplía con mi deber... si claro señora... un gusto... adiós

-¿Que quería contigo la gobernadora?-pregunto steve muy seriamente.

-Me felicitó por mí actuar. Por mis rápidos reflejos y por salvar el día, no le pondrán mi nombre a una calle, pero cumplir con el deber se siente malditamente bien-Concluyo poniéndose los brazos en la nuca mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción desbordaba su cara.

Steve se quedo callado mientras Danny se acercaba a Kono quien estaba en la ambulancia. Se dirigió a Chin que estaba muy tentado de reírse pero soportaba estoicamente.

-El... Danny...-balbuceaba Steve.

-Si, el hoy actuó como tú y nadie esta gritando.

Mientras en la ambulancia...

-¿Estas bien?

-Si Danny, solo me duele un poco el labio, pero estaré bien.

-Lo único que siento es que no podré besarte por un par de días-lamento el rubio.

-Te ganaste algo más que un beso Danny, solo espera un poco.

El rubio la miro, le dijo "sexo" en silencio a lo que la isleña asintió con una risa coqueta. El rubio tendría lo que esperaba para sentir que lo suyo era real. Seguramente la cara de alegría no se la quitaría ni Steve haciendo explotar su apartamento.

-H50-

Viernes en la mañana...

Chin, Danny y Steve están en sus respectivos despachos rellenando papeleo, con respecto a la misión anterior. Mientras Kono iba de camino a casa de Mary McGarrett, su teléfono sonó, el número que se visualizo decía Idiota.

-¿Dime Ben?-contesto la isleña un poco molesta.

-Recibí tu email ¿de verdad me quieres invitar a una fiesta?

-Si, es mas que nada porque mi jefe me lo pidió.

-Me parece maravilloso... tendremos oportunidad de tratar las cosas...

-No sueñes Bass, es solo una cubierta. Mas que nada lo hago para que sigamos siendo amigos, ya que lo demás no resulto.

-Sabes que no fue mi culpa-se disculpo el joven.

-Oh claro, no fue tu culpa que una mujer desnuda se te enredara en la cama.

-Bebí demasiado esa noche... yo...

-Sabes creo que fue una mala idea, olvida lo de la invitación.

Kono corto la comunicación, se le estaba acabando el tiempo para encontrar una pareja que la acompañara a la fiesta. Su móvil volvió a sonar, era nuevamente Ben.

-Kono lo siento, se que no tengo disculpa, pero me gustaría acompañarte para arreglar al menos lo de ser amigos.

-Bien... mañana a las 8 pasa por mi no lleves flores ni regalos. ¿Esta bien?

-Como tu digas ¿formal o informal?

-Informal, pero decente... nos vemos adiós.

Diez minutos después estaba frente a la casa de la rubia. Toco la bocina y espero que saliera.

Mary se apresuro a tomar sus pertenencias, cerro la puerta y se subió al auto. Se saludaron como viejas amigas y partieron rumbo a la playa. Casualmente la licorería de su primo quedaba frente al local de Mamo.

Mientras Kono entraba a la licorería Mary aprovecho de cruzar la calle para hablar con el hawaiano, sabia que el le podría entregar algún dato relevante para resolver el asesinato de su madre.

-Hey Mamo-saludo tímidamente. El tipo grande se giro para verla y la reconoció inmediatamente.

-Hey Keiki ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien Mamo.

¿Qué haces en Hawaii?

-Disfrutando de las vacaciones-mintió-Escúchame, necesito preguntarte algo

-Por supuesto lo que sea.

-¿Alguna vez mi padre te mostró alguna de estas cosas?-consulto mostrándole las fotos que había sacado de la caja de herramientas.

-No, nunca he visto nada de esto.

-Creo que son pistas sobre la persona que mato a mi madre.

Mamo se quedo en silencio, sabia que John McGarrett le había confiado que lo de su esposa no fue un accidente, y tenia la esperanza de que sus hijos nunca se involucraran ni lo supieran.

-No me ocultes lo que sabes, mi madre fue asesinada y necesito saber quien fue.

-No se quien fue, pero se que antes del accidente, hubo un hombre rondando el auto de tus padres.

-¿Cómo era?

-Asiático, 1.72 mts aproximadamente, es todo lo que se.

-Gracias Mamo-se despidió de un beso en la mejilla y se fue donde Kono que ya salía de la licorería.

Un tipo corpulento la ayudaba a meter unas cajas con botellas en el maletero. Luego de llenar el asiento trasero del carro de Kono, se fueron rumbo a la casa de Steve.

-¿Qué pasa entre tú y el marido de mi hermano?-pregunto la rubia encendiendo un cigarro.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Kono tratando de disimular sus nervios.

-Ya sabes ese rubio guapo que habla con las manos. Aquel con el que pelea como una pareja de casados.

-Oh, Danny.

-Si ese mismo ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes?

-Somos compañeros de trabajo y amigos.

-Eres mala mintiendo, se nota que hay algo entre ustedes, hacen una linda pareja.

Kono se sonrojo y trato de cambiar el tema poniendo la radio.

-No te preocupes no le diré a mi hermano. Yo tambien tengo mis secretos.

-¿En serio?-dijo bebiendo agua mineral sin darle importancia.

-Pues si… tengo algo con tu primo-soltó mientras Kono escupió todo contra el vidrio.

-¿Qué? ¿Con Chin…?

-Si, él siempre me gusto. Desde que era adolescente.

-¿Y nunca le dijiste nada?

-Pues no, al principio era por la diferencia de edad, y que era colega de papá, después su novia Laila…

-Es Malia, pero eso ya no importa. ¿Están saliendo o es algo sex…?-la isleña no continuo con la pregunta.

-Aun no nos hemos acostado, pero si nos hemos besado.

-Wow. Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado.

-¿Y que paso con su ex… Lalia.

-Malia… pues cuando le quitaron la placa a Chin ella huyo como la perra cobarde que es…

-Tú lo quieres mucho.

-Si, ha sido como un hermano mayor, sobre todo desde que murió mi padre. Siempre estuvo allí para mi, y yo he tratado de hacer lo mismo, aunque todos en la familia hicieron lo contrario.

-Si me guardas el secreto yo guardo el tuyo.

-Por supuesto-dijo dándole una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Y ustedes ya han tenido sexo?

-No aun no… pero creo que será pronto.

Al llegar a la casa de Steve, dejaron todo el licor en el garaje, después fueron al patio trasero, que tiene una maravillosa vista del mar y se dedicaron a limpiar y ordenar dejaron despejado, con la mesa semi preparada, ya que solo le faltaba el mantel y pusieron antorchas distribuidas por los costados, se sentaron en la mesa a preparar candelabros de papel para decorar mientras comentaban cosas de la vida secretos de belleza y tips de sexo.

Cuando les dio hambre saquearon el refrigerador de Steve y se robaron hasta sus cervezas, luego se fueron de compras casi como un par de colegialas.

Iban cantando en el auto cuando el móvil de Mary sonó. Reconoció el número. Lo que puso una sonrisa en su cara.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, divirtiéndome como hace tiempo no lo hacia.

-¿Sanamente?

-¡Hey! Si, sanamente.

-Quiero verte esta noche ¿puedo pasar a verte?

-No es necesario que preguntes, te esperare.

-No te aseguro que sea muy temprano ¿Una película y cervezas?

-Yo elijo.

-Sorpréndeme… un beso.

Kono se reía de Mary quien estaba muy sonrojada, pero pronto su móvil tambien sonó, pero como estaba conectado al manos libre del vehiculo la rubia tambien escucharía. Era el policía de Jersey al otro lado de la línea.

-Hey makamae-saludo Kono.

-¿Como va todo?

-Bien bien tenemos casi todo preparado. ¿Y tu que tal va el papeleo?

-Aburridísimo, sobretodo sin esas escapadas al cuarto de archivos...

-Danny estas en el altavoz...-dijo la isleña escuchando reír a Mary.

-Lo siento... Esta noche tendré a Grace así que bueno... tú y yo...

-Entiendo... pasare de todas maneras a saludar a Grace... ¿vale?

-Muy bien hasta luego... compañera…

Más tarde en el cuartel de los Five 0.

Steve esta firmando miles de papeles, por su cabeza solo se cruza una idea: Que ocurra algo para ir a patear traseros. Sus dulces pensamientos son interrumpidos por Chin.

-Hey jefe-dice golpeando la puerta de vidrio.

-¿Paso algo?

-La verdad nada… es solo que termine mi papeleo… Y me gustaría retirarme.

-Claro, pero mantén tu móvil encendido.

-Por supuesto jefe ¿No necesitas que haga algo mas?-obviamente pregunto con segundas intenciones.

-No, no es necesario, tengo todo arreglado. Vete y descansa-sentencio el Comandante.

-Gracias jefe, hasta mañana.

Steve se despidió con un gesto y siguió sumergido en sus papeles. Debió admitir que eran muchos menos de los que usualmente tenia que llenar cuando el solucionaba las situaciones de emergencias… Y tambien admitió, pero solo para si mismo, que estaba celoso de Danny…

-Steven, estoy listo, voy por mi hija, buenas noches…-dijo interrumpiendo Daniel.

-Espera…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mañana debes pasar a buscar a Maggie a su hotel a las 7 de la tarde. Recuerda comprarle flores o algo lindo.

-¿De que me hablas?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues para la fiesta… ella será tu pareja…

-Oh no, otra vez con lo mismo…-dijo agitando los brazos.

-Solo dale una oportunidad al asunto… si no resulta no hay problema… Cat y Maggie se embarcan el lunes a primera hora, tal vez no vuelvan en un par de meses.

-Bien, no me comprometo a nada, ¿Pero sabes que no soy tu esclavo verdad?

-No exageres, es una chica muy linda…

-Deberías hacer un trío entonces-dijo a regañadientes.

-¿Qué?

-Que mañana hará frió, buenas noches-dijo huyendo de la oficina, dejando a Steve alelado.

Mientras en casa de Mary…

Kono y la rubia estaban sentadas en el sofá compartiendo una cerveza cuando sienten el ruido de una moto, Mary se levanta del sofá como una chiquilla, mientras Kono recoge las botellas de la mesita y se dirige a la cocina.

Al abrir la puerta se encuentra a Chin sonriendo con unas cervezas en la mano y unas flores en la otra, se besan tiernamente hasta que Kono interrumpe tosiendo.

-¿Kono? Yo…-dijo nerviosamente el isleño-Tú…

-Ay, primito ya lo se por mi no te preocupes-sonrió guiñándole un ojo-Hasta mañana chicos, no se duerman muy tarde.

Kono se fue rápidamente, dejándolos solos, al fin cuando se sintieron tranquilos, se besaron tiernamente, acomodándose en el sillón.

-Tengo algo de hambre-dijo Mary-¿Qué te parece pizza?

-¿Con jamón y piña?

-Por supuesto…-dijo tomando su móvil para hacer el pedido.

Mientras tanto en un pequeño apartamento…

-Bienvenida a casa Grace-saludo Danny abrazando a la pequeña Grace que bajaba de un lujoso Mercedes.

-¡Danno!-dijo la pequeña besando a su padre en la mejilla-Mira traje al señor Hoppy…

-Me alegra pequeña, ve a dejarlo adentro mientras yo hablo con tu mami ¿vale?-dijo al ver a su ex bajar del auto.

-Hola Daniel-dijo la castaña con su acento de Manchester-¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien Rach ¿Cómo están las tarjetas de crédito?-dijo bromeando-Ops, lo siento quise decir Stan.

-Mi esposo esta muy bien, anda de viaje-le respondió con cierto fastidio y frustración.

-Bueno, tenias un esposo que podía no llegar y lo cambiaste por uno que no puede llegar… interesante.

-Daniel…-Dijo molesta-No es eso de lo que te quiero hablar.

-¿Entonces de que?-pregunto el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno es de…

-¿De que Rachel? Sabes paso muy poco tiempo con mi hija como para que me lo hagas perder, cuando te decidas llámame ¿vale? Adiós…-Concluyo entrando a la casa y dejando a su ex con la palabra en la boca.

Rachel se retiro rumbo a su vehiculo, cuando vio estacionar un auto rojo, desde el que se bajo Kono, con algunos paquetes en sus mano. La isleña se quedo un poco fría al ver a la ex de Danny, saludo con un gesto y se dirigió a la puerta donde golpeo suavemente. Apenas el rubio abrió, la policía le hizo gestos con la cara señalando a Rachel. El rubio la hizo pasar haciendo un gesto con la mano a su ex que aun no se decidía a irse, dejándola cabizbaja, hasta que reacciono y se fue a toda marcha del lugar.

Adentro un sonriente Danny comenzó a preparar hamburguesas mientras Kono le mostraba algunas películas que había traído para que vieran juntos.

-Tía Kono ¿Cuándo iremos a surfear?-pregunto con inocencia la pequeña Grace.

-Podría ser el domingo, siempre y cuando tu papá así lo quiera.

-Mi Danno dirá que si…-contesto feliz.

-Primero pregúntale a tu Danno monita-dijo su padre mientras seguía preparando la comida.

-Danno ¿podemos ir a surfear con Kono el domingo?-dijo la pequeña haciendo pucheritos.

Obviamente el rubio no podía resistirse a esas caritas de su pequeño orgullo.

-Bien, esta bien iremos el domingo pero ahora ¿prometes ver la película y dormir como buena niña temprano?

-Siiii-dijo Grace acurrucándose al lado de Kono-¡Quiero ver la de Lilo y Stich!

-Muy bien, es una de mis favoritas-dijo Kono con una sonrisa-Pero esperemos a Danny para que la veamos los tres juntos.

-¿Kono?-Grace hablo en voz bajita llamado la atención de la isleña-¿Te gustaría ser novia de mi papá?

La muchacha quedo perpleja, su mirada iba de un Williams a otro, ¿Qué pasaba con todos? ¿Era demasiado notorio? ¿Y si era así como es que Steve aun no les decía nada?

-Grace… tu papá y yo somos compañeros de trabajo…

-Pero el tambien me dijo que ustedes son su familia… El estaría muy solo sin ti y el tío Steve… Y me gustaría que fueras su novia…

-¿Por qué te gustaría eso?-pregunto en voz baja.

-Por que eres bonita y sabes surfear, además defiendes la justicia igual que él.

Kono rió acariciándole la cabeza a Grace, en ese momento Danny se acerco con una bandeja con hamburguesas y vasos con jugo.

-¿Qué tanto secreto tienen aquí?

-Nada papi-contesto mientras le daba un sorbo al jugo.

El rubio miro a Kono que aun lucia nerviosa, y que le hacia señas de que luego le diría. Se quedaron allí recostados en el sofá cama de Danny disfrutando de la película juntos casi como una familia.

-H50-

**DECISION**

Chin acariciaba el pelo de Mary que estaba apoyada en su hombro hacia ya un rato que habían pedido las pizzas, cuando sintieron golpear la puerta.

-Yo voy-dijo el isleño sacando su billetera para hacer el pago.

Al abrir la puerta grande fue su sorpresa al ver al oficial Lee frente a el mirándolo curiosamente.

-Detective Kelly, no esperaba verlo aquí ¿Lo envió el comandante McGarrett?

-Si oficial… andaba cerca y pase…

-Todas las noches hago las rondas cuando me lo pide su jefe… Iba pasando por aquí y me llamo la atención la moto ¿esta todo bien?

-Si todo esta perfecto… Solo acompaño un rato a la srta. McGarrett-dijo mirando hacia la entrada donde se detenía el tipo de las pizzas.

-Tengo un pedido…

-Si aquí tiene… gracias-dijo entregándole el dinero al tipo-Oficial, estaré un rato aquí no se preocupe por nada, mi prima tambien esta realizando las rondas.

El oficial lo miro tratando de ocultar su desconfianza, algo no le cuadraba, pero quien era el para meterse en lo que no le importaba a fin de cuentas, podría ir a tomarse un café ya que le quedaba una larga noche por delante.

-Muy bien yo le informare al Comandante que todo esta en orden ¿Le digo que lo llame?

-No… no se preocupe yo lo llamo enseguida… muchas gracias…hasta luego.

Una vez que el oficial se retiro Chin entro con la pizza caliente donde Mary lo miraba curiosa.

-¿Qué paso que tardaste tanto?

-Era el oficial Lee, paso a hacer una ronda y vio la motocicleta…

-No te preocupes, solo dame pizza que me muero de hambre…

-Creo que ni siquiera te importa-comento el policía dándole un mordisco a su trozo de pizza.

-¿Se te hará costumbre tener miedo? Si es así lo mejor que puedes hacer es largarte-dijo ignorándolo.

Chin se levanto y se fue rumbo a la puerta, ni siquiera se giro para mirar a la rubia, simplemente se largo. Mary se levanto del sofá corriendo tras él pero ya era tarde, se había marchado en su moto a toda prisa.

-H50-

No le rogaría a nadie para que estuviera con él menos si era bajo el riesgo de ser golpeado y despedido por un Seal de la armada. Aunque eso de lo prohibido le parecía excitante, pero aun así peligroso. Sabia que era algo sin futuro, no iba a arriesgar su placa y su nueva familia por nadie incluso por ella.

El frió de la noche y el viento en el cabello, siempre le ayudaban a pensar, debía sacarse de la cabeza la loca idea de él y Mary Ann McGarrett. "Si fuera tan fácil" se pensó. "Fue un alivio no haber ido a la cama juntos" ¿Realmente lo era? ¿Y si lo hubieran hecho el miedo se habría alejado?...

Mary tomo su móvil y realizo una llamada, cinco minutos después un taxi estaba esperándola afuera. Esperaba acordarse bien de la dirección, no es que tuviese mala memoria, pero definitivamente no estaba en sus cabales aquel día en que fue a su casa. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahí? ¿Pedir disculpas? ¿Acabar con todo?

Solo sabía que tenia la necesidad de demostrar que no era una puta fría como más de alguien le había llamado alguna vez. Esta vez quería ser diferente necesitaba serlo. Eran demasiadas cosas en su cabeza… revoloteando como mosquitos.

"Si tan solo no fuera tan inmadura" Sabia que Chin tenia razón, pero ella no quería darle a entender que era así. Recordó una vez que su hermano fue de visita a Los Ángeles, y la pillo con su primer novio ella tan solo tenia 17 y Steve que ya estaba entrenando con los Seals, le dio una golpiza al pobre chico.

Ahora era adulta, y casi responsable de sus actos. Casi al llegar a casa del isleño le vino el pánico ¿Qué le diría?...

Chin estaciono su motocicleta y entro a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue sacarse el arma y la placa, luego se descalzo, y se saco la camiseta, estaba molesto, por ser un idiota, "si tan solo dejara de analizar tanto todas las situaciones"

Saco una cerveza de su refrigerador cuando sitio unos golpes en la puerta, dejo la botella en la mesa, tomo su arma y abrió… Allí estaba ella, quien solo lo miro y se lanzo a sus brazos…

Él la abrazo, y la hizo entrar, cuando ella quiso hablar fue silenciada con un beso, sus brazo rodearon la fornida espalda dejándose llevar al cuarto, ese era el momento en el que ambos sabrían que era lo que tenían, y si esto era lo que ambos querían.

Se miraron a los ojos estando al borde de la cama, ella asintió, dejando que él le quitara la camiseta, dejándola solo con el bikini y el short que llevaba, la recostó suavemente en la cama poniéndose encima de ella de rodillas, se sostenía con una mano mientras con la otra descubría la suavidad de su piel. Sus labios iban de su boca a su cuello, y bajando en dirección a sus pechos… Mary respiro dificultosamente cuando sintió su caliente boca atrapar su pezón. Chin quito la parte superior del bikini y comenzó a desabrochar el diminuto short, Mary le ayudo a desabrochar el pantalón, dejando al descubierto bajo el bóxer una incipiente y palpitante erección.

La rubia quedo solo cubierta por la parte inferior del bikini de color rojo que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel blanca, el isleño se apego aun mas a su piel besando y acariciando todo lo que estaba a su alcance, haciendo a Mary retorcerse esperando que completaran la total unión de sus cuerpos.

Él levanto su mirada, para encontrarse con la de la agitada rubia, esperaba alguna clase de autorización, a lo que ella respondió con un movimiento de cabeza positivo. No Sabia cuanto tiempo había saboreado su cuerpo y era mas que lógico que aun no se saciaba, le hacia falta mas de ella para sentirse satisfecho, con cuidado fue desamarrando lo que quedaba del bikini y fue acercando mas su cabeza a esa zona, ella lo detuvo, ni siquiera supo como, estaba tan excitada que lo único que quería era ser completamente suya, pareció que el entendió el mensaje, bajo su bóxer, a lo que ella con sus piernas termino de quitarlo, con un susurro de voz que le salio a la rubia dijo "protección" Chin entendió el mensaje y saco algo de su mesa de noche. Aprovechando el descuido del isleño la rubia se levanto un poco de la cama y lo hizo a el quedar abajo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre el desenvolvió el preservativo que le quito de la mano y lo puso en su lugar. Se dejo caer suavemente sobre su miembro se dejo llevar por un suave vaivén, abajo el policía miraba el movimiento de sus pechos, la sostenía de las caderas con una mano y con la otra acariciaba su vientre y mas arriba, él no se dejo estar mucho tiempo abajo, sin separarse de ella se sentó en la cama dejándola aun sobre si mismo, pero haciendo mas fácil el maniobrare para él. Mary respiraba agitadamente, besando y mordiendo su cuello, se dejaba llevar por la pasión, nunca supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero el éxtasis no tardo en llegar, un poco antes ella, se dejaron caer en la cama los cuerpos sudorosos, y faltos de aire, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas sin pronunciarlas, se quedaron juntos, ella recostada sobre su pecho, él oliendo esa cabellera rubia. Esa si fue una noche en el paraíso para Chin Ho Kelly.


	11. Hay un mañana

**Triple pack**

**Disclamer: **Es obvio que Hawaii Five 0 no es mió, porque si lo fuera ya le habría puesto una bala en la cabeza a Lori Weston y WoFat.

**HAY UN MAÑANA**

Mary despertó temprano el olor del café en la bandeja que traía Chin, la hizo despertar sentarse en la cama, él le ofreció una vieja camiseta de la policía para que se cubriera mientras, a lo que ella acepto gustosa.

-Tú te ves mejor que yo en ella-dijo saboreando el café-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

-Quedarme en cama todo el día viendo caricaturas -contesto ella.

-Por mi, bien, pero creo que solo hasta mediodía ¿Recuerdas la fiesta de tu hermano?

-Oh, tienes razón, pero aun son las siete -respondió mirando el reloj- ¿Tienes que trabajar?

-Tengo el día libre a no ser que ocurra algo –respondió acostándose junto a ella nuevamente- Pero ahora se me ocurren otras cosas que hacer –Agrego mirándola lascivamente.

-Lo que quieras –respondió besándolo suavemente- lo que quieras.

Kono cargo en su auto un montón de cajas y bolsas, tenia que ir a terminar su asignación en la casa de Steve, pero antes debía pasar por casa de Mary para dar la ronda matutina de vigilancia. Antes de hacer partir su auto recibió una llamada de Danny.

-Buenos días nena –saludo alegre el rubio -¿Ya te levantaste a surfear?

-No precisamente, tengo mucho que hacer hoy, pero si termino temprano de seguro que voy a atrapar olas.

Me agrada verte en bikini-añadió el rubio

-Espero que tengas suerte con eso-respondió burlona la oficial-Te veré esta noche Danny… ¿Cómo esta Grace?-agrego cambiando el tema.

-Aun duerme… ¿Puedo verte mas tarde?

-Si me queda algo de tiempo puedo pasar a comer con ustedes ¿Esta bien?

-Perfecto… un beso… te extraño…

-Yo tambien… un beso para ti tambien.

Subió por fin al auto y partió rumbo a la casa de Mary Ann, Golpeo la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta, rodeo la casa y finalmente se asomo por la ventana de la habitación, se convenció a si misma de que la rubia no estaba en el lugar, tomo su móvil y llamo a su primo.

-Buenos días primito.

-Buenos días pequeña ¿sucede algo?

-Tu McGarrett no esta en su casa.

El isleño trago saliva y respondió o al menos lo intento…

-Pues ella… esta… en mi casa…

-Oh, comprendo ¿paso la noche contigo?

-¡Kono!

-No pregunte que hicieron solo si paso la noche allá, tengo que inventarle algo a Steve.

-Si paso la noche conmigo… pero solo dile al jefe que ella salio a la playa temprano y que la acompañe como seguridad.

-Creo que pronto serás un mártir primo-añadió riendo-Muy bien le diré eso solo si me lo pregunta… Adiós Chin-dijo cortando sin darle la oportunidad de rebatirle.

-¿Crees que a tu compañero le gusto Maggie?-pregunto Catherine Rollins apoyada en la cama cubriéndose solo con la sabana.

-¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?-Pregunto Steve mientras hacia flexiones en la alfombra solo cubierto con un bóxer.

-Pues salimos hace algunos días y no la ha llamado.

-Puede ser un poco tímido con las mujeres -mintió.

-No me parece exactamente del tipo tímido.

-Danny es muy complejo cuando crees conocerlo, te sorprende con alguna cosa sacada de la nada.

-Se ve que le aprecias.

-Mas de lo que crees… Es terco… Es hablador… Y ama horriblemente a Jersey, pero es el mejor compañero y amigo que he tenido nunca, aun en los SEAL.

-Puede que esta noche al estar con más personas se sienta cómodo y pueda conectarse mejor con Maggie.

-Nunca te pregunte que dijo ella.

-A ella si le gusto, de hecho dijo que lo beso y que lo invito a pasar, pero que el se disculpo y se fue.

-La mañana siguiente llego con la misma ropa, pensé que había tenido suerte pero por ser educado prefirió no decirme nada.

Steve se sentó en la cama, mientras la morena lo miraba toda lujuriosa.

-Tal vez si fue un caballero y no quiso aprovecharse de ella-comento rozando con su mano el pecho del Comandante.

-¿Quieres ir a nadar? El día esta hermoso.

-Solo nadare en tu tina marinero. Luego me iré.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer?

-Bueno, darás una fiesta y yo no tengo mucho que ponerme, además Maggie quiere comprarse algo para conquistar a tu amiguito.

-Tendría entonces que cubrirse de malasadas-Comento con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Kat sin entender.

-Olvídalo, disfruta tu baño nos vemos después-dijo dándole un beso en la boca.

Mary salio de la ducha cubierta con una toalla, su cabello aun húmedo le caía hacia atrás, unos pasos después de ella venia Chin cubierto desde la cintura.

-Nunca había hecho eso en una ducha-dijo riendo la rubia.

-Posiblemente lo hagas de nuevo-dijo tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo.

-Me gusta la idea Chin-contesto abrazándose a su cuello-De seguro puedes enseñarme algunas cosas.

-De seguro que no será mucho.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

-No lo se, ¿te gustaría ir a la playa?

-Buena idea pero necesito ropa.

-Bien, vamos a tu casa y luego te invito a la playa, conozco una muy bonita y alejada.

-Me agrada…-Se detuvo al escuchar su móvil sonar- ¿Steve?

-Hola pequeña…

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Es que acaso crees que debe suceder algo para que te llame?

-Mmmm…

-Bueno, quiero que vengas a la casa necesito hablar contigo, puedo pedirle a alguien que te pase a buscar.

-Steve… Yo tenía otros planes…

-Mary, casi no te veo, hoy tengo tiempo, y me gustaría que vinieras, podemos beber unas cervezas…

-Tú necesitas algo de mi Steve… Te conozco-respondió con suspicacia.

-¿Entonces vienes? Le pediré a Chin que te traiga…

-¡No!

-¿Qué paso? ¿Te peleaste con el? ¿Tuvieron algún problema?

-No, todo lo contrario, el es un encanto-dijo mirándolo mientras este se vestía-Es solo que creo que abusas de el un poco, ¿Acaso no es tambien su día libre?

-Tienes algo de razón, te pasare a buscar yo… Dame media hora y estoy en tu casa.

-Una hora por favor, ni siquiera me he vestido, necesito bañarme…

-Bien, te veo pronto cuídate hermanita-se despidió.

Mary comenzó a ponerse su ropa rápidamente. Tomo lo demás y lo puso en su bolso.

-¿Puedes ir a dejarme? Steve ira por mí en una hora, lo conozco, será en media hora…

-Por supuesto que te llevo… Dejaremos los planes para mañana…

-H50-

**VALORES FAMILIARES**

Steve aun estaba en su traje de baño cuando corto la llamada con su hermana, aprovecho que estaba solo en su casa para sacarse el pantaloncillo que estaba aun húmedo. Le gustaba poder disfrutar la soledad de su hogar, y algo que disfrutaba aun mas era estar desnudo sin que nadie le dijera nada. Antes de ir a la ducha, fue a la cocina por leche, abrió la puerta del refrigerador y bebió de la caja un sorbo, al cerrar la puerta se encontró con la sorprendida Kono, que al verlo desnudo dejo caer una bolsa.

-¡Kono! ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo el comandante tratando de cubrirse con una caja de cereal.

-Steve… yo lo siento, debí golpear, pero me diste la llave… lo de la fiesta recuerdas…

La oficial trataba de mirar hacia otro lado, pero obviamente ninguna mujer en su sano juicio dejaría de mirar a Steve McGarrett, por muy comprometida que estuviese, o en el caso de la isleña en proceso de.

-Jefe…

-¿Si Kono?

-Por favor ve a vestirte, es un poco incomodo hablar así…

-Tienes razón- dijo dándose vuelta dejando su trasero a la vista.

-¡Steve!...

-Lo siento… dijo subiendo rápidamente a su cuarto a darse una ducha y a vestirse.

La isleña se reía, y pensaba "que buen trasero tiene" (Nota de la autora: El de Danny es mucho mas redondito, pero el de Steve tambien tiene su encanto, al menos en mi imaginación) mientras sacaba servilletas de una de sus bolsas. Salio al patio de Steve ordeno lo que el comandante había estropeado, puso algunas plantas mas cerca y fue colocando antorchas separadamente pero calculando que cuando estuviesen encendidas iluminaran lo suficiente.

Un buen rato después Steve bajo (lamentablemente) ya vestido, llevaba una camiseta negra y uno de sus típicos pantalones cargo.

-¿Tienes la lista de los invitados?

-Si jefe, somos doce en total.

-Excelente ¿viene tu novio?

-¿Novio?... pregunto haciéndose la confundida.

-Si, el chico surfista… Ben… Ben Bass.

-Si el que prácticamente me obligas a traer ¿Cuál es tu interés en él?

-Me gustaría que se reconciliaran te veías muy feliz cuando estabas con él… Aunque últimamente…

-¿Últimamente…? ¿Qué acaso soy un ogro?

-No…-negó el castaño- solo es que…

-Esa horrible costumbre de interferir en las vidas ajenas…

Steve la miro arqueando una ceja, se cruzo de brazos y la miro detenidamente.

-Acabas de sonar como Danny… Creo que últimamente estas tomando sus malas costumbres.

La isleña rodó los ojos, imitando la pose de Steve se cruzo de brazos y lo miro desafiante.

-¿Sabes que no te conté por que termine con el?

-Solo dijiste que terminaron, yo asumí que… tú lo dejaste…

-No Steve, él me engaño con una de tantas, siempre fue un mujeriego y eso nunca cambio. Ahora dime ¿Crees que debo volver con Ben Bass?

-Lo siento, solo debes decirle que no venga…

-Soy una mujer de palabra, ya lo invite y vendrá, tal vez con el tiempo lo perdone y seamos amigos.

-Kono de verdad lo siento, no volveré a inmiscuirme en tu vida ¿Vale?

-Deberías prometernos eso a todos, es la razón por la que haces esta fiesta… No tan isleña para que Danny no la odie, con amigos para que se sienta en confianza, e incluso traes alguien para mi primo…

-¿Qué me delato?

-Soy policía, novata pero policía.

-Me gustan tus instintos-sentencio-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo aquí?

-Tengo todo listo, la comida la preparara Kamekona, que llegara como a las seis.

-Muy bien, eres un ángel y fantástica organizadora-completo la frase con una sonrisa y un beso en la frente-Ve a atrapar olas "mujer del agua"

Kono asintió feliz y se fue, aunque en su cabeza solo pasaba una idea y era almorzar con Danny y Grace.

-H50-

Chin dejo a Mary en la puerta de su casa, se despidieron con un beso, luego ella entro a su casa volando, desarmo la cama se metió a la ducha y dejo la ropa tirada, tenia que hacer parecer que había dormido allí.

Ciertamente esta vez no había adivinado, su hermano llego tarde, pero traía una bolsa de víveres y unas flores.

-Me alegra verte Mary.

-A mi tambien, podría mal acostumbrarme a verte tan seguido.

-Somos familia pequeña, y se que te debo atención.

-Y cuéntame ¿te has aburrido mucho?-pregunto el alto acomodándose en el sofá de su hermana.

-Menos de lo que piensas, tus amigos me acompañan bastante, me hacen menos solitario el confinamiento.

-Algo es algo ¿no?

-No bromees con eso Steve-dijo golpeándolo con el puño en el brazo-No he podido ni ir a la playa. Estoy tan blanca como un papel. Imagínate estar en Hawaii y no poder disfrutar nada.

-Lo siento lo hago por tu seguridad, tú te lo buscaste por mezclarte con idiotas.

Mary se quedo callada y miro hacia el otro lado mordiéndose el labio. Sabía que tenia información, lamentablemente no quería compartirla, tal vez era su manera de no cargar más los hombros de su hermano.

-Si quieres podemos ir hoy a la playa ¿Te parece?

-Steve ¿tu crees que quiero ir a tomar el sol en bikini sabiendo que matarías a cualquiera que ose mirarme?

-¿Bikini? ¿Quien hablo de bikini? Dije ir a la playa, puedo conseguirte una linda burkha en tonos rosas.

-Estas loco-dijo riendo- Podría ir con Kono, se que surfea muy bien.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Mamo nos enseño? Era muy divertido verte caer de esa tabla una y otra vez.

-Al menos lo seguí intentando, tú casi te ahogaste y te rendiste.

-Hey, ¿recuerdas que soy un Seal? Creo que el surf simplemente no es lo mió. Pero si aprendí a nadar.

-Me parece, no tendría gracia alguna que viviendo en una isla no tuvieras chance de disfrutarla-comento con ironía.

-Eres tan graciosa como siempre, deberías ser comediante-replico el moreno -¿Dejaste algún corazón roto en Los Ángeles?

-¿Desde cuando te interesa mi vida privada?-dijo mirándolo con extrañeza.

-Parece que todos están de acuerdo en que soy una molestia hoy-dijo haciendo pucheritos-Solo preguntaba por hacer tema.

-Hermanito, solo te interesa mi vida para saber si tienes que romper a alguien-dijo riendo.

-No debo ser tan malo, además nunca me has presentado un novio.

-¿Por qué crees que es así? ¿Vamos a la playa un rato? Definitivamente necesito cambiar de aire. Me sofoca estar en estas cuatro paredes todo el tiempo.

-Bien, aprovechamos de comer allá.

-Siempre y cuando tú invites.

-Soy un trabajador público, sabes que no gano mucho.

-Y yo cobro la pensión de papá que también era empleado público.

-Deberías mudarte a casa nuevamente.

-Oh no, no puedo terminar de darte toda mi libertad Steve. Déjame aquí, ya veré como sobrevivo.

Salieron de la casa de la menor de los McGarrett, subiéndose en la camioneta del Comandante, y partieron a toda prisa.

-H50-

**AUN QUEDA RENCOR**

Era casi las 2 de la tarde y Danny servia un delicioso plato de spaghetti con albóndigas a su pequeña, era mas tarde de lo que acostumbraba a darle el almuerzo a la pequeña, pero ese día la había dejado dormir hasta las diez, cosa que raramente hacían, pero la noche anterior se habían dedicado a ver muchas películas y se habían dormido bastante tarde.

Le costaba negarle cosas a su pequeña hija, pero sabia que debía imponerle limites a pesar de no verla todo lo que le hubiese gustado. Ella era el azul de sus ojos, su razón de soportar esa isla, y la causa por la cual debía seguir viendo a su ex.

No era odio lo que sentía por Rachel, pero era doloroso haberse divorciado cuando aun se seguían amando, comprendía sin embargo que ella buscase a alguien que le diera estabilidad en todo sentido, y a pesar de que se burlaba de que su marido casi no estaba "es tu maldición estar casada sola" le decía cuando discutían. Algo que últimamente casi no hacían, ya que trataba de evitarla a toda costa.

Las cosas habían cambiado desde que conoció a Kono, y sobretodo desde que empezó a cortejarla. Había decidido ignorar a Rachel por completo en todo lo que no se tratase de Grace. Por eso la noche anterior él hablo más rápido y la dejo sin que pudiera reprocharle nada.

Por eso cuando sintió un golpe en la puerta lo que menos se imagino es que seria a la castaña a quien se encontraría al otro lado.

-Buenos tardes Daniel-saludo tímidamente Rachel-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

El rubio dejo la puerta junta y salio al estacionamiento siguiendo a su ex.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte?-pregunto cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno yo… Es solo que… bueno…

-No sabía que se te había olvidado hablar Rachel-comento un poco irritado.

-Daniel, es solo que bueno, Stan esta fuera de la ciudad…

-Eso no me extraña…

-Y bueno yo… estoy pasando mucho tiempo sola…

-¿Y?-pregunto empezando a desesperarse.

-Pues que he pensado que por el bien de nuestra hija… Seria bueno que tratáramos de tener una relación civilizada y… más cordial-parecía que con cada palabra la delgada inglesa iba desapareciendo.

-¿Civilizada, cordial? ¿Qué me tratas de decir? ¿Qué seamos amigos?

-Pues si… podría ser un poco de eso Daniel, después de todo somos adultos-Comento empezando a sentirse con más confianza.

-Podría ser-comento sin convencerse de lo que quería la castaña-Un día de estos podríamos llevar a Grace de paseo y ver que tal va lo de la civilización. Tal vez podamos invitar a Stan o tal vez me puedes arreglar una cita con una de tus amigas aburridas.

Rachel lo miro sorprendido, sabia diferenciar el sarcasmo habitual de Danny, pero le dolía que se burlara de ella, en el fondo aun lo amaba y trataba de guardar aquello en un lugar en el que nadie podía entrar.

-No te burles de mi Daniel-pidió tratando de retener las lágrimas.

El detective la miro con lastima, era mas de lo que podía manejar en aquel instante, instintivamente se acerco a ella y la abrazo, podía ser un bocazas pero odiaba hacer llorar a una mujer, especialmente a la madre de su hija.

-¿Ha pasado algo con el idiota de Stanley?-pregunto aun abrazándola.

-Es solo… que todo esto me hace sentir demasiado sola… -no pudo continuar porque el sonido de un vehiculo hizo que Danny se separara de ella.

El auto de Kono se estaciono un momento, la isleña observo la escena, dio marcha atrás y se fue velozmente.

El rubio metió las manos a su bolsillo buscado sus llaves y su móvil, dejando a Rachel atrás, "Cuida a Grace" fue todo lo que dijo y emprendió una carrera detrás de la isleña, dejando a su ex con el corazón definitivamente roto.

Kono acelero mas al ver al Camaro detrás de su vehiculo, ver a Danny y a Rachel abrazados le dio la imagen de que ella no tenia nada que hacer allí, que ese no era su lugar. Siempre había sido obvio que estarían unidos de por vida por el lazo indestructible que era Grace.

Su móvil sonaba desesperadamente, el nombre del rubio se marcaba continuamente.

Mientras en el Camaro el detective marcaba el número de Kono, tratando de mantener el control sobre el auto, pero a pesar de que su auto era sin duda más rápido que el de ella, la isleña conocía mejor el camino pedregoso por el que se dirigió, unos cuantos kilómetros se detuvo por fin.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-pregunto el rubio al bajarse del Camaro y acercarse al vehiculo-Pudimos haber tenido un accidente.

-Si Danny lo tuvimos-respondió bajándose del auto encarando con furia al rubio-Lo nuestro ha sido un lamentable accidente.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-Tú y ella ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

-¿ELLA Y YO?- se giro y levanto los brazos agitándolos en el aire- ¿De que diablos estas hablando? No existe un ella y yo ¿acaso no lo entiendes?

Se giro y se acerco a ella, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, exhaló calmadamente y le dijo:

-Vine tras de ti, si hubiera un "ella y yo" estaría aun allá.

La isleña lo miro con los ojos llorosos, sabia que aquellos ojos azules no le mentirían, mantuvo su mirada enfocada en ellos, y asintió.

-Es solo… que los vi abrazados… y bueno yo…

-¡Oh Dios Mío! Estas celosa-dijo el detective juntando sus manos y riendo.

-Cállate…

-Esto me esta gustando mucho, ¿Sabes lo sexy que te ves?

Kono estaba enrojecida y trataba de ocultar su cara con el cabello, pero la mano de Danny tomo su rostro y la beso, ella solo se dejo llevar, sabia que el haole se estaba convirtiendo en su perdición, pero no le importaba, estaba metida en ello hasta el fondo, y estaba segura que podría salir a flote.

-H50—


	12. Recuerdos y La fiesta

**DISCLAMER: **Hawaii Five 0 no es mío solo trato de arruinar la vida de los personajes poniéndolos en parejas extrañas

¿Por qué Chin Y Mary? Simple… es algo impensable… pero en el momento en que lo empecé a escribir se me ocurrió escribir la historia de dos parias.

**RECUERDOS**

Chin estaba buscando en su closet algo de ropa decente que ponerse esa noche, amaba sus camisas hawaianas, pero esa noche era necesario variar un poco así que separo una gris con motivos isleños pero sobria, dejo su elección de ropa en una silla y vio que la cama aun no había sido arreglada.

Recordó la noche anterior, cerro los ojos e imagino la piel de Mary y la suavidad de su perfume, llevaba tiempo sin haber estado con alguien que realmente le importara, tuvo varias aventuras después de Malia, sobre todo turistas que quedaban encantadas con el trato que les daba en la tienda de regalos, aprovechaba un poco eso para satisfacer sus necesidades, y tratar de llenar un poco el vació que sentía continuamente por el rechazo no tan solo de su familia sino que el de las demás mujeres de Hawaii. Era como si todas ellas supieran su historia y lo veían como un paria.

Pero con Mary, se dio cuenta que era diferente, no había compromiso, ni promesas de nada, el mismo riesgo que los envolvía, lograba hacerle sentir bien, tal vez lo único que necesitaba era un subidon de adrenalina, algo que había quedado demostrado en la cama.

Tenia ganas de ella, era algo nuevo en él, una necesidad completamente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, trato de recordarla cuando venia de visita desde el continente, sus diecisiete años, las minifaldas que usaba y que hacían irritar al viejo McGarrett, las veces que estuvieron demasiado cerca y que tuvo que dar un paso atrás debido a las lealtades, ahora ya era muy tarde para retroceder.

¿Era capaz de arriesgar todo? Eso era algo que ni él se podía responder.

Mientras tanto Mary estaba aun comiendo en un restaurante con su hermano conversando de su niñez, comenzaron a recordar cuando eran pequeños y quisieron aprender surf.

-Steve, nunca dominaste bien la tabla, pasabas cayéndote y además le temías al agua-dijo riendo.

-Hey, vencí mis miedos, si no hoy no seria un Seal -comento llevándose un sorbo de vino a la boca.

-Pobre Mamo, no sabia como hacer que dejaras de llorar la primera vez.

-No estaba llorando, me había caído agua salada en los ojos-mintió.

-Eso lo creería si tus gritos de histeria no hubiesen sido tan altos.

-A ti se te daba bien el agua, se notaba que naciste aquí, extraño ese tiempo en que eras pequeña, si tan solo hubiésemos podido terminar de criarnos juntos…-comento un poco melancólico.

-Tía Ann siempre fue buena conmigo, pero creo que tengo un gen rebelde que me obligaba a hacer todo lo contrario.

-Se llama adolescencia Mary, pero creo que tú aun estas pasando esa etapa. Siempre haces lo contrario de lo que te pido.

-Ahora soy adulta Steve, puedo tomar mis decisiones, así como elegir con quien quiero estar.

Obviamente la conversación había pasado de ser algo familiar y lleno de recuerdos a una típica discusión de poderes. Tal vez nunca tendrían la oportunidad de hablar tan claramente como en ese momento pero había que pisar con cuidado, su relación era demasiado frágil como para dañarla más.

-Lo sé, es solo que me preocupo por ti. Eres todo lo que me queda en este mundo, somos lo ultimo del clan McGarrett.

Mary vio la tristeza en la cara de su hermano, recordó que recientemente se había enterado de que lo de su madre no fue un accidente, pero prefirió callar, aunque se imagino que en algún momento su querido hermano lo averiguaría. Tomo su mano y le sonrío, Steve a pesar de todo era en el fondo un hombre sensible, claro le gustaba explotar cosas, las armas y abusar un poco de su poder, pero ella sabia que en parte todo eso le servia para protegerse de su soledad y de las penas de la vida.

-Dijo Kono que les buscaste parejas a todos para esta noche-dijo cambiando el tema-¿Eso me incluye a mi?

El mayor de los hermanos, hizo una mueca de molestia, sabia que su hermana era una tramposa, y que se negaría a asistir si le decía que no había considerado aquello, sin saber muy bien que hacer mintió.

-Kono traerá un amigo, pero… -acentúo su voz en el pero- no es obligatorio que te enganches con él.

-Steve, solo era una broma inocente, pero al menos servirá para conocer gente, hace tiempo que no salgo.

-¿Qué fue de tu ex George?-pregunto sin tapujos.

-Pues…-pensó si debía mentir, pero lo descarto- Me engaño… lo veía venir hace un tiempo, pero creo que estaba tratando de mantenerme ciega y además no estar sola.

-Esa nunca es una buena razón para estar con alguien-dijo su hermano sacudiéndole el pelo-Deberías invitarlo a Hawaii ¿Te parecería mal si lo invito a una excursión a los acantilados?-pregunto maliciosamente.

-No es necesario, no creo que se quiera aparecer por aquí nunca.

-Se que encontraras a alguien que te ame y te haga feliz.

-Gracias, espero lo mismo para ti. A propósito, tú y esa Catherine ¿Es algo serio?

-No exactamente, pero si hay algo fuerte…

-Ni que lo digas, lo recuerdo de cuando llegue a Hawaii.

-¿Tú… escuchaste algo?

-Creo que los escucharon en el continente- Rió Mary tomando un sorbo de vino.

El pobre Steve Estaba totalmente sonrojado, ambos eran adultos pero aun así le avergonzaba el saberse sorprendido. Terminaron el almuerzo tranquilamente, luego Steve fue a dejar a su hermana a su casa, la dejo en la puerta y se retiro, no sin antes revisar los alrededores.

-H5-0—

Después de alcanzar a Kono y reconciliarse con ella, Danny se fue rápidamente a su casa, temía que Rachel se hubiese llevado a Grace. La isleña no quiso volver con el al apartamento "Tienes que hablar con ella primero" le dijo cuando se despidieron. Así que el detective apenas llego, bajo del auto y abrió su puerta, allí estaba aun su ex lavando los platos del almuerzo.

-Puedo hablar contigo un momento Rachel-pidió indicándole la salida- Monita vengo inmediatamente, estaremos afuera.

-Si Danno-dijo sin despegar sus ojos del libro de pintar.

Una vez afuera Danny saco la voz, aun se lo comían los nervios, no sabia como enfrentarla, parecía que aun le debía explicaciones, disipo esa idea de la cabeza y hablo.

-Lamento haberme ido así… yo… bueno, Kono y yo…

-¿Se están acostando?-pregunto Rachel sin ocultar su molestia.

-No, no Rachel. Nosotros estamos saliendo…

-No me debes ninguna explicación Daniel-dijo cruzándose de brazos-Eres un adulto, pero debes ver como le explicas la situación a Grace.

-Tienes razón, no te debo una explicación a ti. Cuando llegue un buen momento, le explicare a mi hija que su padre sale con alguien que le gusta y que lo hace feliz.

El rostro de Rachel lo decía todo, estaba dolida, pero se mantuvo firme.

-Voy a llevarme a Grace…

-¿Por qué harás eso? Yo…

-No tiene nada que ver con eso, pero tú hija me dijo que Steve dará una fiesta y que si ella se queda tú no podrás divertirte.

-¿Grace te dijo eso?-Danny estaba boquiabierto.

-Me pregunto si podíamos cambiar esta semana para que pueda quedarse aquí el próximo fin de semana, creo que esta entusiasmada con la idea de que te guste Hawai.

-Te aseguro que nunca será así. Gracias Rachel-El rubio sonrió y se fue a besar y a jugar con su monita.

Cerca de las siete, Rachel y Grace se fueron en el Mercedes, para que Danny pudiera vestirse para su salida. Antes de hacerlo, su pequeña le dijo en el oído "Yo guardare tu secreto Danno" dándole un beso y huyendo sin dejar al detective ni siquiera preguntar. Esa niña cada día le demostraba mas, que vivir en ese infierno lleno de piñas, había sido la mejor decisión que hubo tomado nunca. Pero si alguien le preguntara, lo negaría bajo amenaza de tortura.

-H50-

**LA FIESTA**

Esa noche tal y como se había planeado, todo estaba perfecto, las chicas se veían hermosas en sus vestidos de fiesta semiformales, y los hombres vestidos solo con camisa y pantalón y descalzos. Eso de estar descalzos fue totalmente idea de Kono, para aprovechar la arena en el patio de Steve.

La mesa estaba preparada hermosamente y alrededor las antorchas iluminaban de una manera muy suave, pero sin evitar que todos pudiesen verse las caras. La organización de los lugares en la mesa fue de acuerdo a parejas o seudo parejas, Steve y Cat, Danny y Maggie, Kamekona y su novia Lorei, Chin al lado de Laura Hills y Kono al lado de Ben y por ultimo Mary y uno amigo de Ben llamado Cal.

Kono y Danny quedaron separados pero si podían mirarse y trataban de hacerlo de manera esporádica, tratando de ocultar la molestia que sentían al ver al otro al lado de aquellos extraños. Era notoria la molestia de la isleña al tener que compartir la mesa con su ex, que además no dejaba de mirar a la pelirroja compañera de Danny.

Chin y Mary quedaron uno al lado del otro, bajo la vigilancia de Steve al recién llegado Cal, que no dejaba de mirar y brindar atenciones a su hermana.

El comandante propuso un brindis agradeciendo a Kono por haberse encargado tambien de todas las cosas y haber demostrado que si no fuera policía seria una estupenda organizadora de eventos.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer algunos, como Steve y Cat se sentaron en la arena y otros en unos sillones de terraza a beber un trago y los más alegres a bailar. Entre los bailarines estaban Mary y Kono que trataban de bailar ula, mientras Kamekona tocaba el ukelele. Ciertamente esto provocaba la irritación del detective de Jersey.

Chin vigilaba atentamente a Mary que seguía siendo casi acosada por Cal, aun tratando de poner atención a Laura Hills que le hablaba de una excursión que tenia planeada y a la que le gustaría que fuera. La rubia trataba de ser educada con el chico, pero estaba molesta debido a que quería estar con su isleño y la parlanchina amiga de la Gobernadora le estorbaba.

Ben Bass se acerco a Maggie aprovechando que el detective rubio había ido al baño más bien huido y se quedo conversando con ella, coqueteándole descaradamente.

Mary busco una excusa para alejarse y encontrarse con Chin, vio que quedaba poco alcohol y le pidió ayuda para que la acompañara a la cocina, Kono entendió el mensaje y se puso a buscarle conversación a Cal y a enseñarle a bailar mientras.

Al llegar a la cocina se acercaron sin buscar excusas ni palabras y se acercaron para culminar el momento con un beso... En eso estaban cuando escuchan los gritos de Danny.

-¡¿Que demonios crees que estas haciendo casanova hawaiano?

Al escucharlo se separaron, Chin trataba de hacerle señales para que bajara el volumen de sus gritos y no llamara la atención de nadie mas, pero el pequeño detective parecía no entender nada y seguía moviendo sus brazos y murmurando cosas como "Steve te va a matar"

-¿Que es lo que sucede?-pregunto Kono que había llegado corriendo a la cocina.

-¿Que sucede? Pues que Chin cree que hacerse matar por Steve será una manera de ser un mártir.

La isleña lo miro sin entender, pero luego vio a Mary y a Chin con cara de susto y lo comprendió todo.

-Danny, déjalos ellos son adultos y bueno se gustan y están viendo que resulta con ellos.

-¿Tú lo sabias?- dijo dejando sus brazos en la cintura-¿Por que no me lo dijiste?

-Lo supe hace un par de días. No puedes decirle a Steve-pidió tocando su cara-Son como nosotros.

-Como nosotros no-replico Danny-A mi tu primo no quiso matarme, pero de Steven, no se sabe que se puede esperar.

-No hables tan apresuradamente-Dijo por fin sacando la voz Chin-Que no lo haya hecho no significa que no quiera matarte.

Danny se quedo mirándolo, luego miro a Mary que tenia una terrible cara de angustia, y luego a Kono que lo miraba con cara de suplica.

-Bien, me quedare callado-dijo por fin, pero agrego-Si Steve lo descubre y decide matarte no me arrastres contigo.

-Gracias brah-dijo Chin alegremente pegándole una palmadita en el hombro.

Salieron los cuatro de la cocina y vieron que Maggie se había alejado con Ben y estaban muy cerca conversando en la orilla de la playa, mientras Cal conversaba animadamente con Laura Hills y Kamekona había desaparecido con su novia.

Se sentaron los cuatro aparentando normalidad y poco apego entre las parejas, luego se unieron los demás, menos Steve y Catherine que aun seguían conversando mas allá.

Comenzaron a contar historias graciosas para hacer más amena la noche, una de las que más reía era Maggie coqueteando descaradamente con Ben y mirando insistentemente a Danny para ver si la tomaba en cuenta.

Danny comenzó a imitar las caras de Steve, haciendo reír a todos, pero se detuvieron pronto al ver que el mencionado aparecía sigilosamente tras del rubio con su famosa "cara de aneurisma".

-Tu tambien tienes caras Danny.

El rubio se volteo con una sonrisa, se cruzo de brazos desafiante y pregunto.

-¿No me digas? ¿Que caras pongo?

-Bueno más que caras, son gestos corpóreos, estoy casi seguro de que si te amarramos no podrías hablar más de diez palabras de corrido-dijo riendo.

-No apuestes por ello, ya lo intentaron una vez en Jersey y perdieron.

El alto se quedo mirándolo cruzado de brazos, sin duda estaba un poco irritado debido a que Danny le había ganado una. Todos los demás reían.

Continuaron hasta muy avanzada la noche, algunos ya se habían retirado, como Ben y Maggie que se perdieron juntos. Steve se sintió frustrado de que a Danny ni siquiera le importara que la chica se fuese con otro, claro que los continuos desaires del rubio tenían la culpa. Casi se paso toda la noche hablando con Kono, Chin y Mary, el comandante no era idiota y empezaba a juntar las piezas del rompecabezas, claro que no estaba cien por ciento seguro de quien era la que había atrapado a su compañero, pero era toda una obsesión averiguarlo, tenia que reclutar a alguien para descubrirlo y quien mejor para estar encubierta que Kono Kalakaua, se lo pediría apenas tuviera oportunidad.

Antes de que terminara todo Steve le pidió a Danny que llevara a Mary a su casa, a lo que el rubio acepto sin discutir. La razón de eso era que ya tenían planeado algo para desafiar "la seguridad McGarrett" como burlonamente le habían puesto a la insistencia de Steve de saberlo todo.

Detrás de ellos se fue Chin en su moto y Kono siguiéndolos en su auto, Danny dejo a Mary en la puerta de su casa, llamo a Steve para confirmarle que todo estaba bien y luego se fue siguiendo a Kono rumbo a la casa de ella.

Chin entro tras Mary, dejando su moto en el patio trasero, quería asegurarse de que nadie la viera, al menos no a simple vista. Cuando entraron a la casa se abrazaron, Chin se alejo un poco para contemplarla, se veía hermosa en aquel vestido blanco con flores, demostraba dulzura y a la vez sensualidad, ella respondió su mirada, pero a la vez sus manos se acercaron a el desabrochando suavemente su camisa, aun seguían en la sala, y no tenían prisa de irse al cuarto.

Mary acaricio su pecho, recorrió con sus dedos un par de cicatrices, seguramente de algún incidente mientras era policía, se acerco a su cuello mientras el cerraba los ojos y suspiraba al contacto de su aliento, sin duda ella sabia como seducir a un hombre. Él no se contuvo y le quito el vestido como pudo, de seguro lo rompió, pero a ninguno le importo, ella quedo solo con las pantaletas y su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Se acercaron al sofá, ella se tendió primero dejándolo acercarse suavemente contra ella.

No se besaron inmediatamente, pero cuando lo hicieron, parecía como si sus bocas se hubiesen besado de toda la vida. Lo hicieron calmadamente, dejaron fusionar sus cuerpos con pasión, acabaron juntos llegando al amanecer. Se quedaron dormidos solo cubiertos por sus cuerpos.

H50-


End file.
